Reliving Childhood
by PriscillaKing
Summary: Ciel is kidnapped by an odd child murderer, and now has to find his own way out. Without his butlers' help, stricken with a strange illness, and three year old toddler body, can Ciel escape the clutches of his creepily kind kidnappers without succumbing to Stockholm Sydrome?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your positive reviews on my Sebastian-centered fic, I promise it is STILL ONGOING, however I found this a while ago and have been tweaking it ever since the idea popped up. It is complete and I will be doing regular updates on it, no long waiting required. **

_**WARNING-This fic might be considered very angsty and dark for a lot of people, if you are sensitive to emotional scenes or severe cases of Stockholm Syndrome, PLEASE STAY AWAY!**_

**Also, I'm not trying to please anyone with this, It's been sitting in my phone for a while and came up when I backed it up on my pc. I just wanted to get my twisted story out there with the others of its kind, but I promise this will not be an M rated fic in any way. Just my way of MESSING WITH YOUR FEELS. MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way.**

**Reliving Childhood-Toddler Trouble**

"Are you willing to pay the price for my services, earl Phantomhive?"  
Ciel looked at the Undertaker with a bored expression and waved his hand, signaling for Sebastian to get on with it.  
Honestly, what kind of reaper retires to a funeral home in the first place? And asks for laughter as payment?  
Ciel ignored the story Sebastian was relating to Undertaker, instead focusing on the current case.  
It was barely anything worth his time really, a murder at several funerals had occurred throughout the week, and naturally, Ciel has come to an undertaker to get answers.  
The only reason he'd taken up this case was because the murderer was targeting children, and Ciel had a particular distaste for those who pick on the weak, especially children.  
Ciel was brought back to reality when the Undertaker laughed and giggled in his usual insane way, and Sebastian stood at his side, a satisfied look on his face.  
"Now tell us what you know, Undertaker." Ciel demanded, having met the requirements for his knowledge.  
Undertaker lazily stood from his chair and pulled something from his sleeve, holding it up. Ciel stepped closer and saw it was a vial, with thick, purple liquid inside it.  
"This strange concoction was found on each of the victims," He said, shaking the vial. "I 'avent tried it for myself, but I believe it resembles a potion for de-aging someone."  
He handed the vial to Ciel, who stared at it intently for a moment before looking up again.  
"Anything else?" He pried.  
Undertaker seemed to ponder something, and the grin on his face widened as he bent down and put his face up to Ciel's.  
"I've also found this substance on a few children of noble birth, ones who hadn't attended a funeral of any kind."  
Ciel immediately caught on to what the Undertaker was suggesting, and looked down to the vial in his hand.  
"Obviously that means I would have to drink whatever is in this vial in order to attract the culprit." Ciel said blankly.  
Sebastian looked down at him in uncertainty and gently took the vial from the earl, popping off the cork and raising it to his nose. After a short moment, he pulled it away and corked it again, handing it back to Ciel.  
"There's nothing particularly harmful in it." Sebastian confirmed. "At least, as far as I can sense anyway."  
Ciel nodded and thanked the Undertaker curtly, pocketing the vial and leading Sebastian out of the mortician's establishment. They walked quickly to the waiting carriage and hurried back to the town manor, where Ciel and Sebastian went to Ciel's bedroom to test the vial.  
"If I collapse, I want to fall on my bed at least." Ciel said dryly, yanking the vial free of its cork.  
Sebastian stood as near to him as he could, wanting to catch the young master should he fall away from his designated landing spot.  
Ciel hesitated for only a moment before raising the vial to his lips and drank the liquid till there was not a drop left.  
At first, he felt nothing, not pain, nothing.  
"How do you feel, young master?" Sebastian asked him, stepping closer.  
Ciel was about to reply that he was fine, when a tingling sensation came over him, making his legs feel weak. He sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands, feeling as if someone has taken a hammer and begun striking him in the temples.  
"Sir?" Ciel heard Sebastian call. "What's the matter?"  
Ciel couldn't answer as the tingling turned to a burn, causing him to double over till he was almost bent in half.  
Ciel suddenly felt dizzy, and the room around him seemed to get bigger as it seemingly swirled around him.  
He didn't realize the pain had stopped until he felt someone tugging on his wrists, which were jammed tightly over his ears.  
Gradually, he removed his hands from his head and looked up at his butler's face, which seemed much bigger than it had before.  
"Se...bastian?" Ciel's eyes grew wide at the sound of his own voice, now high and baby like.  
"I'm afraid you've transformed into a smaller child than you had been before, young master."  
Sebastian told him, reaching over and picking him up, only his shirt staying on his shoulders.  
Sebastian carried him to a mirror and showed Ciel his new form, a four year old, by Ciel's guess. This was about the age where he'd begun to remember things, and his memory was fresh with scenes of his parents, Elizabeth, and Madame Red.  
"I...think I'm four." Ciel said finally, seeing that his contract with Sebastian was still in place.  
"I believe you're right, young master." Sebastian said, putting him back on the bed and stepping back.  
"Well now that you look the part, we need somewhere for you to play out this act."  
Ciel looked puzzled as Sebastian came over and tossed the blanket over Ciel's head, making him grunt in indignation.  
Ciel scrambled out from underneath the blanket and looked around, a look of shock replacing his embarrassment.  
His room had been transformed into a nursery, with toys piled high and a toddlers bed replacing his lavish, king sized one.  
There was a rocking chair in the corner, and a playpen, along with stuffed animals scattered on his bed. It would have been a toddlers perfect dream, had Ciel actually been a child.  
"I don't see how a nursery would help anything." Ciel said, ignoring the look of amusement on Sebastian's face at Ciel's pout.  
"It would give our suspect suspicion if you were to stay in a normal room at your age wouldn't it?" Sebastian answered, removing Ciel's overgrown nightshirt and replacing it with a sailor style shirt of blue and white, with blue pants to match.  
Sebastian slipped socks over his feet but left out shoes, which confused Ciel.  
He had no time to interrogate however, for Sebastian plucked him from the bed and walked the short distance to the playpen, depositing Ciel in it.  
Ciel let out a cry of indignation and jumped up, the top of his head barely reaching the top of the bars.  
"Get me out of here this instant!"  
Sebastian resisted the urge to chuckle and bent down, patting the earl's head gently.  
"I'll be right back, I'm simply going to explain the situation to the servants, and start on dinner, it won't take long." Sebastian told the glaring child, standing straight and hurrying out of the room before Ciel could object.  
Ciel growled and grabbed the top of the bars, attempting to hoist himself up.  
He failed miserably however and ended up falling onto his back, his head smacking the bottom of the playpen.  
Ciel sat up and rubbed his head, fighting back tears. How dare Sebastian just leave him here like this! Once the butler returned, Ciel swore he would make him pay, dearly. With renewed resolve, he stood up once again and looked around, spotting a few thick baby books scattered around the cage he was in. Ciel grabbed them and stacked them up beside the bars and stood on top of them.  
'Just a little higher!'  
He reached up and pushed himself up onto the bars, yanking his feet over the bars and lowering himself gradually. He was too short to reach the ground, and he dangled there helplessly, contemplating his options. He could jump, albeit he might sustain a few scrapes from it but it would work. Ciel took a deep breath and loosened his grip on the bars. He grit his teeth and looked down.  
Big mistake.  
Ciel barely had time to let out a yelp as he lost his grip on the bars and was sent tumbling and crashing down to the ground.  
The carpet did little to cushion his fall and he fell flat on his back, hitting his head AGAIN.  
Ciel laid there for a good several moments before the pain outweighed the shock, and he started sobbing loudly.  
He didn't bother trying to hold back, nor did he muffle his screams. He cried in long, broken sobs, tears streaking down his pale face.  
Why had acted so foolishly? He could've ordered Sebastian to come and he would have had to, no matter what, a master's orders are absolute.  
Ciel rolled over onto his stomach and clutched his head, trying his best to calm down. His emotions were no longer as easy to control as they had been, and he ended up burying his face in his arms, refusing to move from the floor.  
"S-Sebas...SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed with renewed vigor. He waited a few moments, thinking he wouldn't come, when he heard the door open and the tell-tale footsteps of his butler's shoes coming closer.  
"Oh dear, what a mess."  
Ciel felt himself being lifted from the ground and he instantly squeezed his arms around Sebastian's neck, still crying.  
"It's alright now, did you fall? What hurts?" Sebastian asked, running a hand through his hair.  
Ciel screamed when Sebastian's hand brushed the newly recieved bump on his head, shaking the hand off his head.  
Sebastian sighed and walked over to a small table in the room and sat Ciel down on it, kneeling in front of him.  
"Did you hit your head, young master?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the child's arms as they reach out to be held.  
Ciel finally jerked his hands back and nodded, watching as Sebastian stood up and walked over to a dresser, opening a drawer and pulling something from it.  
Ciel managed to reduce his crying to hiccups, all the while keeping his gaze on Sebastian, who returned to his side and reached for his head.  
Ciel smacked his hands away and yelled a somewhat dignified 'No!' and placed both his hands around the spot on his head, refusing to move them.  
"Young master, if you don't move your hands how am I supposed to make sure it heals properly?" Sebastian scolded, taking Ciel's wrists in his hands. Ciel knew he was being difficult, and he let the teenager inside him allow Sebastian access to his 'wound'.  
He'd been injured before and Sebastian had always made sure it didn't get infected and that the pain was kept at a bare minimum, now would be no different.  
Ciel let out a few stray tears when Sebastian moved his charcoal colored hair out out the way and rubbed cream on it, blowing softly to ease the sting.  
Ciel held still for the most part, rubbing the last of his tears from his eyes and letting out a soft kitten-like yawn once Sebastian finished up.  
Sebastian chuckled in amusement and picked up the young earl, letting Ciel get used to being carried.  
Ciel knew he should be arguing, or at least embarrassed that he was thirteen and being held like this, but he was too tired to say or do much of anything besides curl up against Sebastian and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for all the follows/favorites, your reviews would help and encourage me a lot! I accept constructive criticism, and I love your ideas. As for this chapter, there's nothing particularly angsty in it, but it might prick your feels a bit ;).**

**Reliving Childhood-**

The next morning Ciel woke up earlier that usual, the sun barely even out yet. The room was only dimly lit by the light outside making it difficult to tell exactly what time it was.  
Ciel yawned and sat up, looking around and racing for the toy rabbit that had fallen from the bed in his sleep.  
It had been almost two days and Ciel still had no clues for his case. If the murderer didn't make his move soon, they'd never catch him before the potion wore off and Ciel was back to normal.  
The young boy frowned and played with the new bow around his rabbit's neck, a big, red one with black stripes to match the new hat on it's head.  
"It looks like I woke up early..." Ciel says quietly, standing up from his bed and walking over to one of the many toy bins in the room and grabbing a handful of stuffed animals. He plopped down on a rocking chair and set the toys around on his lap and the chair, pretending to play with them.  
He'd gone out into London plenty of times, pretending to throw tantrums in order to get attention, buying an extensive amount of toys and candy to appear spoiled, and interacting with strangers to seem cute and friendly, the perfect target for a psychotic child murderer.  
Ciel gazed out the open window, looking for any suspicious movement.  
He soon found himself talking to the animals on his lap and playing with them without paying attention to the window at all.  
"Sebastian won't let any evil murderers hurt me." Ciel told his rabbit. "We're just pretending, then we'll catch him, and lock him up!"  
Ciel threw a stuffed cat into the playpen with an authoritative flourish and stuck his tongue out at his pretend murderer.  
"It isn't polite to stick your tongue out like that, young master."  
Ciel yelped and fell off the chair, landing on his backside. He glared at Sebastian and stood up, snatching his rabbit off of the floor.  
Sebastian chuckled and scooped him up, ignoring his whining and setting him down on the table.  
Sebastian made quick work of getting Ciel bathed and dressed and brought him downstairs for breakfast, making sure to keep the window curtains wide open just in case a certain murderer was spying on them.  
"I don't want it."  
Sebastian's gaze snapped from the window to his little master, who was sitting in his chair at the head of the table, peering up at him with big, pleading eyes.  
"You have to eat more if you want to grow big young master." Sebastian teased, ignoring the not-so-subtle glare he received in return.  
Ciel ate slowly and unhappily, watching the window and occasionally asking Sebastian to check the perimeter for intruders.  
Eventually he grew tired of working to appear cute and pretending to be a toddler and he pulled his knees up to his chest in his desk chair, snuggling the bunny toy in his arms, and yawning softly.  
"Tired already?" Sebastian mocked. "It's only noon."  
Ciel frowned and squirmed in his seat, aching to leave and head back to his nursery.  
"It's only because you wake me up so late. It throws me off."  
Sebastian smirked and picked him up, deciding that a nap was much more important than work at the moment.  
"Young children need more rest than what you're used to, young master." He told him, heading to his nursery.  
Much to Ciel's mortification he was dropped into his colorful playpen instead of his bed, and he stood up angrily, grabbing the bars.  
"What are you doing?!" Ciel hissed. "Get me out of here at once!"  
Ciel was ignored entirely, something he was not at all used to, and handed his rabbit and a blanket.  
"Wouldn't it be adorable for you to sleep amongst your toys than in a bed like an adult?" Sebastian said finally, tucking the blanket around Ciel's shoulders.  
Ciel huffed angrily and slid to the ground tiredly, his stomach full and his eyes growing tiredly.  
Sebastian started to walk out when he heard shuffling and turned back to see Ciel on his knees, reaching out through the bars.  
"Stay here."  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle and turned around fully, watching Ciel dissolve into the toddler he looked like.  
"Showing weakness are we?" Sebastian teased, kneeling down in front of him. "If I don't leave, the kidnapper won't come for you."  
Ciel seemed to lose all coherent reasoning and shook his head, reaching out and just missing Sebastian's coat.  
"I'll be back." Sebastian said, tying to stop the tears from appearing in Ciel's eyes.  
Ciel pulled his arms back and tried to glare at his servant, but the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes made him look helpless instead of angry.  
Ciel let the dam break and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks, while Ciel rubbed his eyes trying to get himself together.  
"Young master please, crying like that isn't going to change a thing." Sebastian told him, sighing.  
Ciel flopped on his back and pulled the blanket over his head, still crying.  
"You're going to smother yourself." Sebastian warned, watching Ciel's tiny shoulders heave with sobs.  
Ciel ignored him and pulled the blanket tighter around him, crying in earnest.  
"Young master..."  
Sebastian sighed in annoyance and stood up, reaching down and scooping up the bundle of blankets and toys and sitting down on Ciel's bed.  
"Must you throw such tantrums?" Sebastian scolded, ripping the blanket from his head.  
Ciel rubbed his eyes tiredly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, slowing his crying till he had no more tears to shed.  
Ciel was asleep in minutes and Sebastian was finally able to put him in the playpen again and settle toys around him, tucking his rabbit under the blanket with him.  
Sebastian hurried to open the curtains wide and exit the room, continuing his day like usual.

ðŸŒšðŸŒšðŸŒ'ðŸŒ'ðŸŒ'ðŸŒ'ðŸŒ'ðŸŒ"ðŸŒ"ðŸŒ"ðŸŒ"ðŸŒ"ðŸŒ•ðŸŒLINEBREAK!

Ciel woke up after what seemed ages and his eyes fluttered open, revealing his tired blue irises.  
"Where am I?"  
Ciel looked around and saw that he was no longer in his nursery at the Phantomhive manor, but a similar one with a different color scheme. While Ciel's nursery had a royal blue and cream style, this nursery had red and gold and white coloring the walls and furniture.  
Ciel looked down and noticed he wasn't in the nightshirt he had fallen asleep in, but blue and white striped pajamas that covered his feet and zipped up in the front.  
His bedspread was white with small gold stars sewn on it and his pillows were gold as well. He was relieved to notice that underneath the sheets, tucked securely next to him, was the rabbit he had grown attached to.  
Ciel scooped it up into his arms and pushed the covers back, standing up and surveying his surroundings.  
There was one large window in the room, which, upon inspection, was bolted shut and could only be opened with a key.  
Upon looking out said window Ciel could tell he was nowhere near his home at the Phantomhive manor, and he was nowhere close to the city of London either. The manor appeared quite large with vast amounts of land, and it seemed to be quite far away from any cities Ciel knew of.  
Ciel glanced back as he heard footsteps approaching the door, and thinking it was Sebastian coming to save him, he jumped up and walked to the door, waiting.  
He backed up a bit in surprise upon seeing the door open without a single knock, and became annoyed at seeing a woman come in instead of his butler.  
"Oh, I thought you wouldn't wake up till much later! Were you waiting long?" She said, a kind smile on her face.  
Ciel shook his head and looked her over. She appeared to be in her late twenties or perhaps early thirties, with light chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing an expensive looking pink dress.  
"That's good then," She replied. "Are you hungry?"  
Ciel shook his head again and wondered why she was being so kind. Weren't kidnappers supposed to be much more...evil?  
"Are you sure? It's been a few hours since you were brought in, and Seiren said you looked thin..."  
Ciel sighed in annoyance and hugged his rabbit to his chest, ignoring the woman's fawning.  
"Do you like that rabbit? You wouldn't let go of it when I picked you up earlier."  
Ciel simply nodded and rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepy again.  
"Sophie? Is he awake?"  
Ciel's eyes snapped open at hearing a new voice and looked up just as a man entered the room.  
His hair was dark as midnight and his eyes were orange and eerie, and he was wearing an expensive black suit.  
He knelt down in front of Ciel and smiled kindly, holding out his hand.  
"Hello Ciel, it's wonderful to finally meet you."  
Ciel hesitantly took his hand and shook it once before hugging his rabbit close and staring at him curiously.  
"Where am I?"  
Seiren's smile grew at Ciel's question and he scooped him up quickly and held him securely, walking to the window with Sophie right behind them.  
"This is the Blackwood manor." He told him. "And this is your new home. You'll love it here, with Sophie and I as your legal parents, you'll be completely safe."  
Ciel stared at him silently, processing this new information.  
Was that how he got the other children to cooperate? Bribe them with a better life, then kill them while they weren't looking?  
Ciel paid no attention as the madman spoke of the happiness he could achieve at the Blackwood estate, and instead stared at the open door, wondering if he could reach it if he took them by surprise.  
"Ciel? Are you tired?" He heard Sophie say.  
Ciel shook his head and pointed at the floor, wanting to be put down.  
"I know you can talk Ciel." Seiren teased, tickling his side.  
Ciel flinched and pushed his hands away, resisting the urge to laugh.  
Ciel did not enjoy using his small, toddler voice to speak, for He was constantly 'aw'ed at and teased when he fumbled over a particularly long word or mixed up words and pronunciations.  
Sebastian was especially strict in his proper usage of English and would ignore him unless he spoke properly.  
Ciel shook his head and dropped the rabbit in the process, making him even more frustrated.  
"Just a few words Ciel, say 'Please put me down' come on." Seiren coaxed, his tone light but no longer teasing.  
Ciel knew he would most likely fumble over half the words described, but he always liked challenges, and now was no different.  
"Pwease...please put me down."  
He blushed bright red And looked down, expecting to see disappointed and embarrassed glares.  
"Well done!"  
Ciel's head jerked back up at the praise and he faltered a bit once he was finally set down on his own two feet.  
Sophie looked like she was staring at the cutest puppy in the world and Seiren had the clear expression of a proud father. Ciel stared at them in carefully hidden annoyance as he looked around discreetly.

'Sebastian better hurry up and get me, I've got a bad feeling...'

**That's all for this chapter! Sorry for cutting off a little suddenly, but I promise the next chapter will be worth it. I'll have it up soon!**

**-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry for the wait, here's the third chapter! As always, reviews are appreciated!**

**Reliving Childhood-Blackwood Manor**

Ciel frowned at the shower of praise he recieved from the two strangers in front of him and picked his rabbit up off the floor.  
Now it was time to get answers, preferably information he could against them in court and evidence of the murderers killing the children.  
"I wanna go home..." Ciel mumbled, forcing tears to his eyes. "I wan' Sebastian."  
It was embarrassing to speak in such a babyish tone, but he steeled himself and forced his cutest face forward. He wanted the investigation to be over and done with as soon as possible, he'd humiliated himself enough for Sebastian to be able to tease him for years.  
"Sebastian? Is that you're servant's name?" Sophie asked him, to which he nodded.  
Seiren knelt down in front of him again and smiled, almost sympathetically. Ciel felt the undeniable urge to strangle him, but fought against it and tried his best to seem upset. Which wasn't hard, considering he was already irritated beyond reason.  
"Sebastian isn't here, you don't need him Ciel, you'll be so much happier here with us." He said, taking Ciel's tiny hand. Ciel repressed a shudder and snatched his hand back, hoping to earn a reaction. Seiren did nothing but smile passively, much to Ciel's growing anger and frustration.  
Ciel shook his head and forced tears down his face, getting more and more in character with every second he was in the couple's presence.  
"Sebastian will come!" He argued, "He always does! Whenever bad people get me, he saves me, you'll be sorry you messed with-ACK!"  
Ciel was interrupted by a slight cough forcing its way up his throat and stopped his rant to get his frantic breathing under control.  
"Ciel? Darling what's the matter?" asked Sophie, kneeling beside him and pulling him to her. Ciel knew he should pull away, but he couldn't seem to find the energy to fight. He looked up into the worried faces of the woman in front of him and glared, hoping to get his point across without words.  
Ciel fought for breath and succumbed to more coughs, suddenly feeling hot and uncomfortable. He cursed his luck and prayed that he wasn't having an asthma attack.  
"I told you he'd catch something in that cold air!" He heard Sophie say. "Oh dear, he's burning up too."  
Ciel pushed himself away from her but ended up falling backwards and right into Seiren's arms. Great.  
"Put me down..."  
Ciel's small plead was easily ignored by the adults as he was placed in bed and tucked in under a mountain of extra blankets without so much as a word between them. However Ciel had no time to admire their symmetry and instead fought against the blankets around him, but he was losing the battle and soon could do nothing but flop back onto the mattress, closing his eyes.  
Ciel felt something ice cold touch his forehead and he flinched, moving his head away.  
"Go 'way..." Ciel mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head only to have them pulled right back down. He growled in annoyance and opened his eyes a crack to glare at his captors.  
"It's alright Ciel, you can trust us, we're not going to hurt you." Said Seiren, to which Sophie nodded enthusiastically.  
Ciel squirmed as the cold towel dabbed at his face, comforting in a way he didn't like.  
He fought to clear his head of the pain that had ignited there and couldn't help but squeeze when a soft hand entangled itself in his.  
"If something hurts just say so, we're here to help you Ciel." Said Sophie, stroking his heated cheek and giving the hand intertwined in hers a soft squeeze. Ciel couldn't allow himself the luxury of relaxing as he watched his captors closely, waiting for something, anything to use against them in his investigation.  
Ciel felt hot and uncomfortable and altogether sick, dampening his already sour mood.  
"My head feels fuzzy." Ciel complained, forgetting his objective momentarily.  
"It's most likely the fever," Said Seiren. "Just bear with it for a bit while you sweat it out."  
Ciel frowned and felt frustrated, almost like he was on the verge of a tantrum, something he hadn't done in a long time.  
He absolutely did _not_ want to sweat it out! He was hot and achy and wanted something cold in his sore throat NOW.  
Ciel tried to push the blankets down but Seiren pulled his free hand away, holding it tight in his own, much larger one. Ciel tried to wrench his hand free, but he was easily overpowered and had no chance of getting himself free.  
The boy twisted and turned, trying to escape the blankets but it was no use, he was much too small to overpower the two adults.  
"It's not that bad Ciel, with a little rest and medicine you'll be back to your old self in no time." Said Seiren.  
Ciel glared at the sympathetic smiles of the two kidnappers with distaste. Once he was free Sebastian was going to be punished severely for taking so long to rescue him!  
It didn't take long for Ciel to calm down enough for him to be freed of their hold, however Sophie still held Ciel's hand in her own, albeit not so tightly.  
For the next few hours Ciel dozed in and out of a restless sleep, only waking up when Sophie changed positions beside him, checking his temperature occasionally and eventually convincing Seiren to continue his work while Ciel was under her watch. Ciel had tried to ask questions about what Seiren's job was, but all he was told was that it was boring and not something a child would care about.  
Ciel hated the overbearing motherly care Sophie showered him in, encouraging him to eat even when his stomach hurt, and sleep when his mind was wide awake. Nothing was more unsettling than overbearing captors that showered you in kindness and did nothing harmful to you. Ciel had a feeling that this case would be more challenging than he had initially thought.  
It was late in the evening and Ciel's fever remained the same, not rising nor falling in the least, causing even Ciel to worry. He needed to be healthy in order to properly investigate the matter of the killings, but with his fever he wouldn't be able to move much without his captors knowing.  
Ciel lay still with his eyes closed even though he knew Sophie had taken a slight break and gone to find Seiren to accompany Ciel, despite the child's arguments against needing a babysitter.  
Currently, his head hurt too much to get up any further than a sitting position, and even doing so for too long made his head pound and ache for rest. He couldn't seem to do anything more than open his eyes, and he blessed whoever it was that closed the curtains, shielding his eyes from the dimming evening sun.  
He groaned at the sound of footsteps in the hall and turned over, his back facing the door.  
His demeanor however, did little to stop his kidnapper from waking into his room with neither a knock nor sound of voice. Oh how annoying.  
He heard the chair slide forward towards him and he opened his eyes to slits, peeking out and seeing Seiren smile as he sat down.  
"Are you awake now?"  
Ciel huffed and opened his eyes slowly, watching Seiren with an annoyed expression. He coughed in reply and turned onto his back, his arms crossed. He refused to say he was pouting, no, he was _glaring_, _not_ sulking.  
"Oh come now, it isn't all that bad." Seiren commented, seeing the boy's frown.  
"I want to go home." Ciel growled unhappily, once again, he was _not pouting._  
Seiren sighed in sympathy and leaned forward, pushing back Ciel's bangs and checking his fever.  
"This IS your home Ciel." Seiren replied, moving his hand to stroke his hair. "Sophie is so very excited to have an adorable son like you, and so am I."  
"I'm NOT your son!" Ciel snapped, forcing himself to sit upright. He coughed harshly but kept his gaze firm on Seiren as the man stood up, undeterred by Ciel's outburst.  
He placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders and gently pushed him back down, his coughing increasing.  
"You shouldn't yell like that, calm down now, take deep breaths."  
Ciel hated it, but he did as he was told and took deep breaths between his coughs, his chest hurting from the effort.  
Before Ciel knew what he was doing, he reached both arms out in a childish gesture.  
Seiren seemed as surprised as Ciel was but he smiled easily and reached down, picking him up and holding him securely in his arms.  
Ciel felt utterly relieved once the blankets fell away and the cold evening air blew over him. The blankets would have slowly roasted him alive, he was sure of it.  
Sadly his euphoria was short lived as Seiren tugged one of the smaller blankets from the pile and threw it over Ciel's shoulders, adjusting it around him. Ah well, better a small blanket than a thousand heavy ones.  
Seiren walked around the room at a steady pace, trying to lull Ciel to sleep. However Ciel couldn't even think about relaxing as his mind was trying to form a plan of escape, and his worries for Sebastian were increasing by the hour.  
Why hadn't Sebastian come for him yet? Surely he knew Ciel had only so much time before he needed to report to the queen! If the case isn't solved and another child is murdered while Ciel himself was there...he couldn't bear to think of the blow his dignity would take.  
Seiren stopped walking when he heard a small noise of distress come from Ciel and he look down to see Ciel's eyes open wide and his hands gripping Seiren's jacket with white knuckles.  
"Ciel? What's wrong?"  
The toddler flinched and glanced up for a moment before burying his face in the man's chest. His childish body couldn't take the emotions like his thirteen year old one could, and he already felt tears of fear and distress welling up in the corners of his eyes.  
Seiren frowned at Ciel's behavior and sat down on his bed, holding Ciel close when he felt tears soak his shirt.  
"It's alright Ciel, I'm right here, just tell me what's the matter."  
Ciel fought to hold back his tears and pulled back, looking into Seiren's concerned face. Ciel tried to rationalize and tell himself it was just a ploy to earn his trust, but his childish, toddler mind just wouldn't listen.  
"I want Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Where is he?! You did something to him didn't you?!"  
Seiren looked shocked at Ciel's outburst but recovered quickly, standing up and looking at Ciel seriously.  
"If I let you see him, will you calm down?"  
Ciel was speechless. He hasn't expected Sebastian to actually be HERE, he just wanted to see Seiren's reaction to his rejection. Sebastian had been caught?! It wasn't possible!  
"Yes! I promise!" Ciel said finally, getting over his shock.  
Seiren's smile returned to his face and he held Ciel tightly as he excited the room, keeping the blanket secure around the boy's frame.  
Ciel memorized every twist and turn of the huge mansion in case he ever had to run and escape quickly, but unlike at his manor, there were countless maids and butlers running around, who wouldn't dare let Ciel simply run out of the house, much to Ciel distaste.  
Eventually they reached what looked like a dark staircase into nothingness, and Seiren pulled the blanket tighter around Ciel as the cold wind from below blew at him. Ciel guessed it was a hidden and off-limits dungeon by the way Seiren locked the door, tightly and without anyone seeing him.  
Seiren descended the steps one by one until he felt at the wall through the darkness and produced a candle and match from one of the unlit candelabras hung on the wall.  
he lit it quickly once they reached the bottom of the staircase and came to a dark door with a light coming from inside.  
Ciel felt nervous suddenly and he squeezed the blanket around him, feeling colder than before.  
Seiren unlocked the door with a key from a ring, which Ciel memorized in case he would need it.  
The door opened with a loud creak and the light from inside poured out, making Ciel squeeze his eyes shut and blind him for a moment while Seiren stepped inside.  
"Remember your promise Ciel." He heard Seiren whisper before he opened his eyes again and gasped.  
"Young master!"  
Ciel stared at Sebastian almost angrily. He was bound by nothing but chains to a wall! He'd gotten out of such weak methods of capture before, what was he doing allowing himself to be held prisoner?!  
There as nothing in the rather large room besides a small table with several candles on it and another table with countless documents that were too far for Ciel to see the writing clearly.  
"He is bound by very special chains. He won't be escaping here anytime soon." Seiren said, noticing Ciel's annoyance.  
"What do you mean by 'special'?" Ciel asked him, dreading the answer.  
"They are demon proof, made of a metal that even demons as strong as Sebastian cannot break." Seeing Ciel's confused face He continued, "They weaken his ability to move, and also weaken his strength."  
Ciel's eyes widened as he noticed Sebastian's slumped shoulders and limp arms, hanging lifeless from the chains above his head.  
Understanding now what Seiren meant, Ciel had one more question to ask his kidnapper.  
"Just who are you that you would know where to find something like this?" He questioned, shivering in the cold air.  
Seiren's eyes shone a bright orange-yellow and Ciel shuddered, suddenly feeling weak.

"I am an elemental."

-to be continued...

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**-P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait!**

"I am an Elemental."  
Ciel shivered both from fear and the cold, watching the glow in Seiren's eyes fade slowly.  
"You won't be leaving my side unless I decide to let you go, and your precious servant can stay here for the rest of eternity." Said Seiren, watching Sebastian pull and struggle against the chains around his wrists and ankles, his own eyes glowing red.  
"I won't let you hurt my young master!" Sebastian promised, watching Ciel's eyes grow in fear.  
"Let him go!" Ciel ordered, pulling at Seiren's collar. "It's me you want, isn't it?!"  
Seiren chuckled softly, his eyes dimming back to their natural orange-brown.  
"If I let him go, he'll no doubt return to rescue you, won't he?" He countered, pulling the blanket around Ciel's shoulders again. "I'd rather not have to deal with the inconvenience."  
"But-!"  
"Now then, it's getting quite late." Seiren interrupted. "It's time for you to go to bed, Ciel."  
Ciel struggled against Seiren's grip and watched Sebastian as he pulled against his restraints, not even leaving a dent in the stone wall.  
Ciel didn't notice the tears that were falling from his eyes as he was carried up the stairs into the bright light of the manor again.  
Ciel sobbed into Seiren's suit jacket miserably, coughing till his lungs hurt and crying till his head throbbed.  
"Now now, remember your promise." Seiren reminded him, reaching Ciel's bedroom and entering in to find Sophie sitting in the chair Seiren had previously occupied.  
"Seiren! Finally you've returned! Ciel is supposed to be resting!" Sophie scolded, hurrying to his side. "Oh dear, what's wrong darling? What hurts?"  
Sophie pried Ciel from Seiren's arms and held him comfortingly, whispering reassurances as Ciel cried the last of his tears. She frowned as she felt his face for fever, noting the slight increase since the last time she had checked.  
Sophie shooed Seiren away and shut the door, effectively locking him out.  
Once Seiren had left Ciel quieted his cries and his coughing decreased enormously, making Sophie angry that Seiren had taken him out.  
Before long Ciel was back under the countless blankets and thoroughly dosed with medicine, though he hated the sickly sweet taste of it.  
"Sleep now Ciel, you'll feel better in the morning."  
Sophie said gently, running her fingers through his hair as he looked at her with drowsy eyes.  
Ciel fought the need to rest as long as he could, but eventually he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, forgetting the pain of what tomorrow would bring.

ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸŽ©ðŸŽ€ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''

The next morning was sunny without a single cloud in the sky, a perfect day for a toddler to be outside, playing and having no care in the world.  
But this was not the case in Ciel's life, for instead of being outside in the sunshine he was laying in bed, surrounded by toys and blankets and things to keep him occupied.  
He paid no attention to the woman who sat beside him, trying to bribe him into drinking medicine or persuade him to sleep.  
He was wide awake with nothing to do, he absolutely hated the toys he'd been brought, besides his rabbit of course, and would attempt to escape while Sophie's back was turned, only for her to catch him at the last moment and drag him back every time.  
Now however, she had suddenly taken extra interest in the book in her lap, and Ciel carefully pushed the covers off of him in quiet ceremony.  
He slid off the bed and knelt on all fours on the floor, effectively hiding himself from view.  
He crawled over to the door with the rabbit in his hand, surprisingly successfull and without being seen, but now he had a bigger challenge to face:  
Reaching the knob on the door.  
It was just an inch higher than he could reach, even if he stood on his toes, but he didn't want to risk jumping to reach it and landing too loudly.  
He looked around the room and smirked once he saw a rocking horse not too far from the door itself. Ciel could easily scoot it over and stand on it without falling.  
Ciel smiled to himself and got to work, snatching the pretend reigns and gently tugging the horse till it came to a stop beside the door.  
Ciel carefully eased his body up onto the horse and pulled his legs up till he was almost standing. He wobbled and almost fell but caught his balance again and reached for the knob.  
He stretched his fingers and grazed the polished brass but could not grab it enough to open the door.  
He spared a glance at Sophie again, and she hadn't moved a bit, much to Ciel's relief.  
He scooted further on the horse and stretched his arm out, just barely reaching the knob. He tried turning the knob, and much to Ciel's shock, it began turning on its own!  
Ciel fell back as the door was opened and landed flat on his back, slightly dazed.  
"Ciel?!"  
Sophie's head snapped up at the sudden crash and gasped as Ciel picked himself up off the floor and stood up, angrily glaring at the man in front of him.  
Sophie bolted out of her chair and raced to Ciel's side, kneeling down and running her hands over him to feel for any bruises.  
"You naughty boy!" Sophie scolded, holding Ciel's wriggling body as she continued. "You could've been seriously hurt!"  
Seiren chuckled at the sight before him and bent down as well, watching Ciel struggle in Sophie's grip.  
"Your mother is right Ciel." He said. "Trying to sneak away while you're sick is not appreciated either."  
"She's not my mother!" Ciel argued. "I'm tired of this room! I want to see Sebastian again!"  
Ciel lost the fight to remove himself from Sophie and gasped for breath, collapsing onto Sophie in exhaustion. Seiren opened his mouth to scold him, but Sophie beat him to it.  
"I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't want you to be exposed to the cold air down there, I know he wouldn't want you to get worse." Said Sophie, smiling as she held him without struggle.  
Ciel bit his lip and remained silent, refusing to cry again. He looked at Seiren and grew nervous at his frown and pointed stare.  
"I believe it's time for you to return to your bed now Ciel." Seiren told him, scooping up the rabbit and taking Ciel from Sophie. He stood up quickly, walking briskly to Ciel's toy-covered bed.  
"No! I don't need to sleep!" Ciel pleaded, growing frustrated at his lack of authority. "It's too early to go to bed now!"  
Seiren ignored him and pulled back the covers, bending and placing a squirming Ciel onto the bed.  
Ciel kicked his legs childishly as the covers attempted to cover him, and he ignored the warning glare he recieved from Seiren in return.  
Sophie stood by his bed silently, not offering to help him nor Seiren.  
"Ciel Blackwood, cease this tantrum at once." Seiren ordered, attempting to pull the covers up again.  
Ciel simply kicked them away and threw the pillow behind him at his kidnapper, hitting Seiren dead in the face.  
Ciel finally stopped his tantrum as Seiren dropped the covers in slight annoyance and snatched Ciel into his arms again, motioning for Sophie to leave and sitting down on Ciel's bed.  
Ciel watched Sophie leave in slight confusion, looking on in slight fear as Seiren fixed a cold stare on him.  
Ciel struggled as he was pulled up to stand on the bed between Seiren's legs, holding on to the man's shoulders for support. He barely reached Seiren's cheek.  
"Be still." Seiren ordered, putting an arm around Ciel's waist.  
**SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!**  
Ciel gasped and fought harder as Seiren struck his sensitive backside thrice, putting just enough force to bring tears to Ciel's eyes.  
"I want an apology." Seiren demanded, smacking him again.  
Ciel yelped at the sharp pain igniting in his bottom and grit his teeth rebelliously, shaking his head as he did so.  
"Very well then."  
**SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!**  
Ciel cried out in pain and ignored the tears that flowed down his face, struggling to keep silent and endure the hard swats.  
Seiren put more force into the next set and Ciel began sobbing and grabbing at Seiren's coat to keep from reaching back.  
"I'll ask you again," Seiren said, pausing. "Apologize."  
Ciel hesitated and reached back, earning him a swat on his hand.  
Ciel hissed and yanked his hand back, tears again pouring from his royal blue eyes.  
"I won't ask you again Ciel," Seiren promised. "I'm waiting."  
Ciel frowned and put his head down on Seiren's shoulder whispering a short and quiet 'Sorry'.  
"What was that?"  
Ciel flinched and raised his head, squeezing his fists into the fabric of Seiren's jacket.  
"I-I'm...I'm sorry." He repeated, relaxing when Seiren nodded, smiling softly again.  
"I forgive you Ciel."  
Seiren rubbed Ciel's back until he finished crying and yawned cutely, making Seiren chuckle and Ciel blush, embarrassed at his own childishness.  
Ciel was then scooped up and held in Seiren's arms comfortably, frowning at the unspoken order to sleep.  
"I don't wanna-"  
"Just close your eyes." Seiren interrupted, watching Ciel's unamused face twist into annoyance. "Go on."  
Ciel huffed and shut his eyes, a few stray tears falling from them in the process, reminding him of the humiliating events just moments ago.  
He suddenly felt Seiren touch a finger to his forehead and Ciel frowned in slight confusion before his eyes flew open in recognition of the act, but it was too late, and he was already falling into unconsciousness when he heard Seiren say:  
"Sleep now, your father will always be here to protect you."  
Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,** here's** chapter 6! I don't have much to say, just be aware that Ciel will be ill for the majority of this fic...But don't worry, there's a reason for it ;)**

**Chapter-6**

Two days came and went with nothing interesting to occupy the now smaller Ciel's toddler mind. Sophie stayed with him till the afternoon, after which Seiren would come and watch him in her place. At least they were consistent.

Ciel felt trapped and suffocated by the constant 'assistance' of his kidnappers. He was never allowed outside because of his illness, he wasn't allowed out of bed without a real reason, and if he refused to sleep Seiren simply forced him into unconsciousness, which resulted in Ciel pretending to be asleep the moment Seiren would walk in his room.

Ciel was now laying in bed as usual, bored out of his mind and utterly depressed. Sebastian had made it necessary to go outside at least once while Ciel was ill, the sunshine and fresh air always felt nicer than being inside surrounded by the same four walls everyday.

But Ciel was nowhere near being allowed out of his room, let alone going outside. He sighed and turned over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the soft fabric of his pillow.  
He could hear Sophie giggle at him and then sigh, clearly she was tired of staying there as well.

"I'll have Seiren stay with you for a while, alright Ciel?" She said, her voice soft and sweet, like a mature version of Elizabeth's

Ciel gave a quick nod and rebelliously stayed silent, his throat hurt too much to talk anyway. He couldn't do much to fight these people, so sarcasm and rebellion was his only weapons in this war.

He ignored the cheerful voice telling him to feel better and get rest and gave a muffled sigh as the door finally closed. He turned over and pulled his rabbit from beside him, hugging it to his chest as his body jerked with coughs.

He hated being confined, but he had no choice in the matter, he was a real prisoner now, and Sebastian was far from being strong enough to save him this time.  
Ciel's eyes quickly shut and he muffled the coughs into his fist as he heard footsteps approach his room. The door opened soon after and Ciel struggled to keep his breath even as he pretended to be asleep.

He heard the footsteps approach his bed and he fought down a shudder as a hand touched his forehead and moved to stroke his hair.

"I know you're awake, you don't have to pretend." Came Seiren's voice.  
Ciel huffed and opened his eyes, making Seiren chuckle.

"I don't want to sleep..." Ciel told him, silently begging him not to force him to. His head always hurt more when Seiren forced him to sleep, and he hated the dizzy feeling he always recieved once he finally woke up.

"How can you get better if you don't rest?" Seiren said, sitting beside Ciel in his bed and running his fingers through Ciel's dark hair.

"I am resting!" Ciel argued, his voice scratchy. "It's not like I have a choice..."  
Seiren frowned at the sadness in Ciel's voice and bent down, scooping him and the stuffed rabbit into his arms.

"We're not doing this to hurt you Ciel, we just want you get better." Seiren explained, holding the boy on his lap.

Ciel remained silent and hugged the rabbit in his arms tightly, his chest feeling tight suddenly. He silently hoped he wasn't having an attack, but something inside him was panicking, and it wasn't a nice feeling. Sebastian had told him panicking would just make it worse, but of course, toddler Ciel had absolutely no recollection of that at the pushed his face into Seiren's chest and gasped, his lungs aching.

"Ciel?" Seiren tried, getting no response but a few soft wheezes.

He barely registered the voice calling him and dropped the rabbit, gripping the fabric of Seiren's suit instead. His chest burned as he struggled to stay calm, he was quickly running out of air and he couldn't seem to remember what to do. Sebastian had taught him what he was supposed to do when he had an asthma attack, but he was too panicked to remember what it was.

"Ciel?! Can you hear me?!" Came Seiren's voice, louder and more urgent this time.  
Ciel nodded quickly and gasped for breath, squeezing his arms around Seiren's neck. He tried to block out the panic, the nervousness, the pain. Ciel Phantomhive didn't panic. He was strong, he could kill without a second thought, he contracted a demon for revenge Ciel Phantomhive was undefeatable, _this_ was _not _how he usually acted at all.

It was frustrating.

"I'm putting you to sleep." Seiren said, raising his hand.  
Ciel panicked even more despite himself and pushed himself out of Seiren's arms, landing on the floor and jumping to his feet. He ran to the door which had thankfully been left open and raced down the hall, running as fast as he could, still gasping for breath. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew he had to get out of there and find Sebastian. Sebastian knew what to do. He'd helped him through attacks before, Seiren had not.

He could hear repeated shouts of his name as well as a few threats, but he ignored all of them and kept running, faster and faster through the halls, not caring where he was going. He soon came upon a hallway that he knew, one he knew too well. He quickly ran down to the end of the hall and threw open the last door, relieved to find the dark staircase leading down. Lucky!

He heard footsteps coming closer and he shut the door quickly but quietly behind him, turning around and slowly making his way down the stairs toward the dim light of the room below. His chest heaved as he grasped the latch on the door and turned it, praying it was unlocked.  
He felt a wave of relief flood through him as the door opened, and he rushed inside, shutting the heavy door behind him.

"Young Master!"  
Ciel turned and ran to Sebastian, hugging him in a death grip and crying tears of relief.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Where is Seiren?" Sebastian asked him, wishing he could put his arms around the boy.

"I ran." Ciel confessed, mentally kicking himself. He was such a coward!

Sebastian seemed surprised for a moment but quickly recovered, watching Ciel gasp for breath. It wasn't hard to put the situation together and figure out what little Ciel was thinking-and why he had come and found him, even all the way down here.

"Young master, are you having an attack?" Sebastian asked him.  
Ciel nodded, not letting go of Sebastian. He feared that if he let go, he'd be swept away again, and he would never be able to come back.

"It's alright," Sebastian whispered, his sensitive ears picking up footsteps not too far away. Seiren would find them in a matter of seconds, but if he couldn't get his master to calm down in a few seconds, what kind of butler would he be?

"Just calm down, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian reassured him, his velvety voice calming Ciel's nerves. His voice was soft, unlike Seiren's had been. Seiren's had been growing frantic, Sebastian wasn't unsure at all.

He was safe with Sebastian.

Ciel quieted his crying and fought to calm his racing mind. His chest still felt sore and he coughed occasionally, but he slowly calmed down enough to steady his breathing.

"That's it, You're doing great young master." Sebastian encouraged.  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang from above them, and Ciel's stomach lurched, knowing full well who it was.

"No, no, No, NO NO!" Ciel cried, tears running down his face again.

"Just calm down, everything will be fine young master, I won't let him hurt you."  
Sebastian said, though they both knew there was a slim chance he could do much to save either of them. Ciel jerked in fear as the heavy cell door swung open and Seiren walked in, an emotionless expression on his face.

"There you are. I should've guessed." Came the silkily mysterious voice of his captor. Ciel's body shook violently at the ominous tone, but he held tight to Sebastian, refusing to let go or even look back. He could feel Sebastian's breath hitch, and it did nothing to calm his growing nervousness.

"I won't let you hurt my young master!" Sebastian warned, watching Seiren advance toward them. They both knew just how weak Sebastian was at the moment, but an empty threat for his master's security couldn't hurt.

"You can't keep him from me no matter how hard you try." Seiren replied, kneeling down next to Ciel. "Come Ciel, it's too dark and cold for you to be down here." Seiren said, grabbing Ciel's wrist. Ciel tried to pull away but was easily overpowered, and cried his heart out as he was picked up and held in his torturers arms.  
"No!" Ciel begged. "Don't make me go, I don't want to go back to bed! I hate it!"  
Ciel collapsed onto Seiren's chest and cried, not out of anger or relief, just the quiet cry of a sad child who had been thoroughly humiliated and completely broken. In all honesty, being cared for in bed reminded him of the days spent with his parents, and these people were _not _his parents. Here he was a Blackwood, not a Phantomhive.  
Sebastian pulled and struggled against the chains till his wrists bled, but it was no use. He couldn't protect his young master, he was utterly useless. Unable to do anything with the chains sapping his energy.

"Ciel...I think we can agree on a deal." Said Seiren, looking passively at the struggling demon in front of them.  
Ciel lifted his face and looked at Seiren's face for any hint of a lie, but found none.

"A...deal?" Ciel asked. As if he'd ever accept any deal from a kidnapper, but maybe he could use this to his advantage, maybe...

"If you promise to be good and do what I tell you, I'll let you see Sebastian every weekend. And you can go outside after you take your medicine." Seiren offered, smiling. He knew exactly what little Ciel wanted, and he knew how to use it to his advantage.  
Sebastian yelled for his master not to worry about him and object, but Ciel didn't think twice before he gave his answer.  
"I promise!" He swore, watching Sebastian freeze at the change in his master. Ciel knew he was growing weak, but he had to do what he could to get out of here, or wait out the effects of the concoction.

Seiren smiled and hugged Ciel to his chest, walking out of the room with a small, almost smug glance in Sebastian's direction earning him a hard glare as Seiren slammed the prison door shut. The two walked in silence back to Ciel's nursery, and as soon as they entered the room Ciel felt his heart sink.

Seiren set Ciel down on a table and took the medicine and a spoon from the nightstand. Ciel watched in disgust as the thick liquid filled the spoon, and almost shuddered as it was held to his lips.

"I don't like it..." Ciel whined, edging away from the spoon.

"Come on, be good and open up." Said Seiren. "Just one swallow and it's over."  
Ciel groaned but opened his mouth just wide enough for the medicine to be slipped inside. He shuddered at the foul taste but swallowed it quickly and stuck his tongue out.

Seiren chuckled and picked him up, quickly changing him into more comfortable clothes and brushing his hair.

"Ow, hurry up!" Ciel said anxiously.  
Seiren pulled the comb through his hair slowly, tugging out the knots.

"I know you want to leave, but hold still for a minute."  
Ciel sighed and kept still until Seiren deemed him ready and picked him up, feeling Ciel start shivering.

"Maybe we shouldn't go outside today..." Seiren wondered, watching Ciel shake.

"No! You promised!" Ciel accused, fighting the need to cough.  
He knew staying in bed was the better option, but he wanted to be outside just once before he had to be confined again.

"Alright, calm down. I'm keeping my word."  
Ciel sighed in relief and watched as Seiren carried him through the manor to the back exit, where the entrance to the garden was.

"It isn't too hot out today, but if you feel any worse, tell me right away." Seiren instructed, setting Ciel down.

Ciel nodded in agreement and looked around, not knowing what to do first. He walked over to a bush of bright yellow flowers he'd never seen before and smiled at the sweet scent of them. The cool summer breeze pushed him gently to a bush of beautiful white roses, his favorite flower. He touched the delicate petals of one of the flowers and continued on, running his hands over a soft, white, bud.

He ran through the maze of flowers until he could no longer see Seiren and began to relax, turning corner after corner as a rainbow of flowers sped by him.  
He sighed in bliss as he cuddled his toy rabbit and felt the warm breeze whip through his hair, a few scattered petals scattering under his feet.

He prepared to turn another corner when suddenly a blur of gray and a flash of teeth startled him into tripping and falling on his backside.  
He looked up in fear as a big fluffy gray and white dog towered over him, staring down at his fear-frozen face. Ciel yelped in surprise as the dog nudged his head to the side and rubbed his cheek, barking excitedly.

"Ah, where did you come from? You're going to squish me! No don't lick me!"  
Ciel squirmed under the mountain of fur and shuddered as he cheek became wet with the dog's saliva. The dog simply barked and stood over him almost protectively, not letting him up.

"Seiren!" Ciel yelled, rubbing his cheek on his short sleeve. Where was a kidnapper when you needed one?!

**I know, I terrible place to stop. But don't worry I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**-Prisc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! My summer has barely started and already I'm behind in updates...sigh... And I know this fic is kinda angsty but that's really all I know how to write...anyway, I'd appreciate it if we could get some more follows and reviews for this fic, even if you've reviewed before, I'd love it if you critiqued every other chapter just in case my writing gets sloppy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter-6**

"Seiren!"

Ciel struggled under the mountain of what looked like a dog, but the beast stayed in top of him, not fazed at all by Ciel's squirming. It's large nose stayed firmly in his face, licking and sniffing his cheeks affectionately. Ciel was starting to realize why Sebastian hated dogs so much.

Sebastian. Just his name made Ciel frown and realize his current situation was becoming dangerous. He was effectively trapped for the time being, and for once in his life he had absolutely no idea what move he should make next.

Ciel glanced up as he heard a small tinkling sound and noticed a large collar around the canine's neck. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck, tugging him downward in curiosity. He leaned forward and pushed the wayward fur out of the way and read the engraved lettering on the golden tag.

"Bonnie? So are you a girl then? Are you Seiren's dog?" Ciel wondered aloud.

"Hey now, who are you calling by their first name?"

Ciel looked up in relief as Seiren rounded the corner and knelt down, rubbing Bonnie's head affectionately. The dog thumbed her tail on Ciel's thigh in happiness, and Ciel squirmed uncomfortably as Seiren made no move to free him.

"Seiren!" Ciel whined. "Get her off of me!" Ciel squirmed under the dog in slight fear as Seiren's expression turned stern. Sebastian could be scary if the need arose, like when Ciel had eaten every sweet in the house in one sitting, but Seiren was on a completely different level. Seiren wasn't just frightening, he was _petrifying_.

"That's not a very proper way to ask for help Ciel." Seiren scolded. "And you are not allowed to call me by name, to you, I am father, or whatever parental name comes to mind."

Ciel looked up at Seiren with sad eyes but Seiren did not move to help him, neither did he call the dog away from him. He simply sat on the soft grass, petting the animal's head.

"Please...Fa-um..." Ciel stuttered, feeling conflicted. His father was Vincent Phantomhive, not Seiren! He thought about something else to satisfy Seiren's request and remembered the name Lizzy used to address her father. Ciel took a deep breath and looked at Seiren with pleading eyes. Maybe if he said it enthusiastically it would be convincing enough that Seiren might just believe he actually thought of him as a father. As if anyone could replace a Phantomhive!

"Please daddy?"

Seiren's face turned into one of warmth and happiness as he patted the ground next to him, silently ordering the dog to move. Bonnie sat down beside Seiren and licked his hand, her tail thumping wildly on the ground. Bonnie really was an enormous dog. Ciel barely reached the top of her head while on his tip-toes, he glared at what he guessed was a sheep-herding dog and plopped down beside Seiren, who bit back a chuckle at Ciel's obvious frustration.

"There now, look at you, you're covered in dirt." Seiren said, lifting Ciel to his feet and brushing the grass off his back. Ciel didn't fight the man's delusions and simply let himself be manhandled, even if he was shuddering and wanting to vomit on the inside.

"Where did that dog come from?" Ciel asked him, watching the dog pant silently as Seiren fixed his shirt collar. He could care less about his clothes at the moment, he wanted answers about why in the world he's been tackled by a ferocious dog-beast!

"You'll have to forgive her, she was Sophie's nurse dog when she was young and frail." Seiren explained, pulling Ciel into his arms and standing, heading back in the direction of the mansion. The sun was just barely beginning to set and Ciel yawned in exhaustion with the day's events. "She's trained to take care of children, and I believe she felt your fever and wanted you to rest."

'Rest! Rest! Rest! That's all they think about!' Ciel thought miserably. He was gald however, that he was used to the constant cuddling and care seeing as he had been fairly ill and fragile as a child, as was his mother, Rachel.

"I suppose that would explain why she was rubbing her head on my face..." He said, watching the flowers go by them as they walked along back to the manor, into the prison Ciel was slowly getting accustomed to. His mind swirled with thoughts of revenge that would have to be put on hold with the current situation the Phantomhive residents found themselves in, and Ciel's frown deepened as he thought of the special chains Sebastian was bound with. How would he get them off? Was there a key somewhere?

Surprisingly, Bonnie followed them without hesitation, and Ciel watched as the dog trotted behind them contentedly. Her fur was shiny and glistened with what had to be hours of work on her fluffy coat, she looks like a white and gray bear.

"Why is she coming with us?" Ciel asked. Watching the dog follow them to the grand staircase.

"Since you have a nasty habit of disappearing on me, I believe Bonnie should be able to help keep you from embarking on unnecessary outings." Seiren told him seriously. Ciel blanched at the idea of being babysat by an animal.

"But Seiren I-!

"What did I say about calling me by name?" Seiren interrupted, his face almost annoyed as he stared straight ahead, not even needing to look at Cie to instill fear.

"I mean...daddy, I don't need a nurse dog! I'm not a baby!" Ciel argued, frowning as they approached Ciel's bedroom. The bright colors and disturbingly happy designs made Ciel sick, seeing as his own room was very plain and void of bright colors completely. Even the nursery Sebastian had made for him wasn't this obnoxious.

"But you are young Ciel, and being younger means you aren't able to fight illnesses as well as adults can." Seiren said. "You have to learn to rest more and relax, don't worry over unnecessary things."

Ciel moaned softly in irritation as Seiren set him on his bed and changed him into his night clothes, keeping silent. Once Ciel had been changed, bathed, and his teeth cleaned he expected to be put to bed immediately, but was surprised when Seiren sat down on his bed and set Ciel on his lap.

"Now then, there's still the matter of you running from me when you knew you were not allowed out of the room by yourself..."

Ciel understood sadly and looked down at the carpet, finding it's cream color suddenly interesting. He wondered if he would be able to sneak some dye and have fun making a mess out of it, it did seem like one big canvas after all...

"I will only say this once." Seiren said sternly. "You are not allowed out of bed, or your room without permission while you're ill. Any further disobedience will result in punishment."

Ciel hated the nervousness that made his stomach churn but nodded his head nonetheless, keeping his head lowered. His parent's never struck him, there was no need to. Ciel wasn't very rebellious and even when he did step out of line, a quick scolding or a few minutes alone was usually enough for Ciel to crack. Simply withholding attention and ignoring Ciel was more than enough to keep him from further disobedience.

"Alright, stand on the bed..." Seiren instructed, pulling Ciel to his feet between Seiren's legs, with his upper body leaning on Seiren. Ciel was too small to be balanced on Seiren's lap even if he held him, and he was much to small to lean over his bed or any of the tall chairs.  
Seiren quickly administered ten precise swats to Ciel's backside and Ciel squirmed uncomfortably, staying silent. Ten soon turned to twenty, And twenty to twenty-five hard swats to Ciel's bottom, making him choke with sobs and hold on to Seiren's neck for support.  
Five swats later and Ciel was begging.

"Daddy it hurts! I'm sorry! I won't run away, I'll rest! Ow!" Ciel cried.

Seiren finished up with ten more smacks before he pulled Ciel into a hug and let him cry out his sorrows. He cried until his throat hurt and his eyes were red, and he yawned as the last of his tears streaked down his cheeks, causing a few chuckles to vibrate from Seiren's chest

"Naptime." Seiren suggested, moving Ciel to his bed and covering him in blanket after blanket, hoping Ciel would sweat out the raging fever.

"I don't wanna sleep..." Came Ciel's soft and quiet voice.

Seiren smiled and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, watching his eyes flutter closed.

"Sleep now, sleep and feel better. My adorable son."

_**-Line Break-**_

"HE WHAT?!"

Ciel jolted awake at the sound of what he guessed to be an angry Sophie, and he shut his eyes tight, trying to fall back asleep.

"Sophie please speak softer, you've woken him up."

"But how could you think to let him down there?! It's so cold and dark, he must've been so terribly frightened!"

Ciel blinked his eyes open in response to the voice and frowned as Seiren ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Good morning Ciel, how do you feel?" Seiren asked him.  
Ciel was about to answer when he realized what Seiren had said.

"I slept the whole day?!" Ciel panicked, bolting upright. He looked out the windows and confirmed that he had indeed slept the day and night away. Sophie reached out to push him back down but was beaten to it by Bonnie, who had been sleeping on the carpet beside his bed.

Bonnie hopped up and nudged Ciel back down with her furry head, licking him almost in a praising manner when he consented and laid down against the bed, cuddling his rabbit.

"I think Bonnie is doing a better job than we are." Seiren chuckled, watching Bonnie run her nose over Ciel's forehead.

"Stop that, it tickles!" Ciel complained, pushing on the dog's head.

"She's checking your fever, just hold still now, she won't stop unless you let her finish." Sophie explained, coming closer to the bed.

"What a strange dog!" Ciel exclaimed, but he kept still despite the slightly overwhelming tickle of the dog's face on his. Bonnie didn't take long to hop off the bed and pull on Sophie's sleeve, making Ciel confused.

"What's she doing?" Ciel asked, watching the dog pull Sophie over to a set of drawers.

"I think she wants you to take medicine." Sophie told him. "I used to keep my medicine in the drawer, so I suppose she believes it's in here."

Seiren smiled and walked over to Ciel's nightstand, pulling the object needed from the drawer.

"Here it is."

Ciel blanched and covered his head with the blanket, curling up into a ball and holding his precious rabbit to his chest.

"Come on Ciel, don't you want to feel better?" Sophie coaxed, finding a spoon and handing it to Seiren.

"I don't want it..."

Seiren reached out and yanked back the covers quickly, exposing Ciel's face and upper body.

"Sit up." He commanded.

"But I don't want to...!"

"Enough whining, you will sit up and drink this, or you will be staying here on the weekend without seeing Sebastian."

Ciel angrily sat up at the threat and gripped the sheets in his fists, opening his mouth as the spoon was offered. The gooey medicine slid down Ciel's throat at a disgustingly slow pace, but he swallowed it and flopped back on the bed, miserable and cold. Ciel pulled up the blankets but still felt cold, though he ignored it and thought about seeing Sebastian again.

Two more days...just two more and Ciel could see Sebastian. Ciel could endure it, he would make sure that Seiren kept his promise, no matter what.

"Ciel darling, you're shivering." Sophie noticed. "Has the fever gone up...?"  
She pushed back his bangs and was unhappy to find that it had increased, though only slightly.

"You should get some more sleep-"

"NO!" Ciel interrupted her, shaking his head. "I'm not sleeping anymore!"  
Seiren made to grab Ciel but Sophie stopped him, leaning in to Ciel's almost crying face.

"It's alright, I know how it feels to be ill and kept in bed for a long time." She said, speaking softly. "How about you join us for lunch in the garden then?"

Ciel nodded and Sophie helped him get ready, changing him out of his nightclothes into a white shirt and black vest, and black shorts with matching shoes.  
Ciel wanted more than anything to be back home with his butler and not-very-helpful servants. He wanted this potion to lose its affect, and he wanted Seiren's household locked up forever without a single ray of sunlight.

"I hope your hungry, you've slept a long time, so it's important that you eat now." Sophie said, leading him down the hall and downstairs to the exit and into the garden.

A table was already set up with an array of delicious smelling foods, and Ciel couldn't help but feel hungry after sleeping away lunch, dinner and breakfast last night. Before Ciel could even sit down Seiren had a plate already prepared for him with a child's portion of everything Sophie and Seiren had on there's.  
After a short blessing Ciel dove into his food, barely hanging on to his table manners.

"Is it good Ciel? Do you like it?" Seiren inquired, not touching his own food.  
Ciel nodded his head and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth freely, creating a mess all over his face. Sophie giggled and cleaned the crumbs from his squirming face and hair while Seiren kept silent, looking at Ciel thoughtfully a few times before looking away. Ciel hardly noticed anything but his own slowly filling belly, and barely managed to refrain from using his hands to eat.  
When he had finally finished he realised he hadn't really eaten much at all, only a small child's portion of an otherwise extensive luncheon, but he blamed it all on his illness and looked around, feeling bored.

Ciel glanced at the door and wondered if he'd be able to get to it without being noticed...

The idea was crushed however when Seiren leaned over after noticing Ciel had finished and pulled him to his lap, still talking to Sophie without pause.  
Ciel frowned as Seiren held him still against his chest, not even looking at him...

'_Curse this elemental bastard!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's not dead?**

**Yeah, so I've been a bit busy, and it's not even school *sigh*...well I'm updating now aren't I? :P**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my own characters. Ciel and Sebastian are not mine.

.

**Chapter 7:Changes**

Ciel grew more and more bored with each passing minute as Seiren held him in his arms tightly, silently refusing to let go. His strength surpassed even Sebastian's and there was no way Ciel could force himself out of his hold.

Seiren didn't even look fazed as Ciel struggled slightly in his hold, and he continued talking to Sophie as if Ciel wasn't even there.

Even after only a couple days of being spoiled with attention it felt strange being ignored, his kidnappers usually wouldn't stop talking to him and now they spoke like he wasn't even there. The change was strange and would have been welcome if it weren't for one small annoyance.

The Elemental wouldn't let him go!

Ciel gave one last half-hearted shove at Seiren's arm (which didn't move it in the least) and frowned. he glanced down at the man's arm thoughtfully for a moment before he tried a new tactic: he bit down hard on the hand holding him still.

Seiren didn't seemed pained as much as shocked as he halted his words mid-sentence and his face grew less kind and more angry.

Ciel released his hand and stared back into his face with as minimal expression as he could muster, but with Sophie's sounds of surprise in the background it was hard to stay quiet.

"Ciel! That is a terrible thing to do!" She scolded, coming to their side and inspecting the bleeding marks on Seiren's hand that were quickly beginning to fade.

Ciel almost felt like shouting out the fact that the elemental was perfectly fine, but quickly thought against it. The plan had gone far too wrong already, he didn't need to ensure a trip over his kidnappers knees on top of it. Not that he wasn't probably going there anyways...

"That was extremely naughty of you Ciel." Seiren added, his eyes piercing.

Ciel didn't need to look hard to tell Seiren was angry and probably going to make sure he couldn't sit down properly for a long time after Sophie was gone, but Ciel swore to himself he wouldn't say he was sorry when he was not just to get out of whatever Seiren had in store for him.

"It's almost like you want me to spank you." Seiren said, his voice dangerously low.  
Ciel shook his head vigorously and clenched his hands into fists, refusing to say a word. His eyes pierced the floor in anger and nervousness. He knew Sebastian could inflict fear in someone without even looking at them, but the aura around the elemental was downright sinister!

"Isn't he a bit too young for that Seiren?" Sophie asked, watching Ciel squirm in fear.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Seiren replied. His eyes softened somewhat at the worried expression on his wife's face, but the angry aura around him stayed the same.

"Don't just talk like I'm not even here!" Ciel yelled, his eyes full of defiance.

"How about...time out!" Sophie declared.

_Hey!"_

"Alright then."

_"Are you listening to me?!"_

Ciel gave a cry of indignation and fought to free himself from Seiren's hold as he was picked up effortlessly and brought inside. Ciel pushed against Seiren's chest and yelled for Seiren to release him, but to no avail.

Sophie and Seiren half carried half dragged Ciel to his room while he screamed and fought with all his might, causing his already sore throat to burn. If Sebastian wasn't immobile at the moment he would have summoned him in a heartbeat to kill his kidnappers, but now all he could do was delay the inevitable as he was held in a tight grip and dragged to his nursery.

"Here we are." Said Seiren as the trio entered the boy's bedroom.

Sophie assisted in bringing a short stool for Ciel to sit on and placed it in the corner furthest from the door while Seiren carried a crying Ciel with no difficulty despite the child's struggles and put him down on the bench facing the wall.

Seiren then waited for Ciel to calm down a bit and told Ciel the last thing he wanted to hear,

"I believe ten minutes would have sufficed but with all the screaming and violence you decided to pull I think a good half hour on that chair will teach you to think before you act."

Ciel's jaw dropped and he shook his head defiantly, but something in Seiren's eyes told him that if he moved from the corner Sophie wouldn't be able to stop another possible punishment that Ciel wouldn't be so _willing_ to accept.

"Just stay put and think a bit about what we've told you, alright?" Sophie said, speaking softly. Ciel glared at her out of the corner of his eye but otherwise stayed silent.

Seiren and Sophie then left Ciel alone, shutting and locking the door to keep Ciel from escaping.

Ciel rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was finally starting to feel like a real kidnapped child. He'd been thoroughly threatened, isolated, and broken down. Sebastian was locked up somewhere Ciel knew he wouldn't be able to escape, and for the first time since before the contract, Ciel felt the panic of not having Sebastian at his command, waiting to swoop in and save him from his kidnappers like he'd done so many times before.

"Sebastian..." Ciel tried. He knew it was useless, but there was still a glimmer of hope that somehow his devoted servant would come at his call, just like he always had.

Ciel's fingers rubbed his neck as the raw ache from screaming his head off became noticeably painful.

He coughed and took a long shaky breath, his chest still heaving from his earlier tantrum and his head pounding so much he thought he'd pass out.

He tried to think of some way he could free Sebastian, maybe blackmail or persuasion, but with a demon like an elemental, he had absolutely no idea what he was dealing with. 

It wasn't a matter of wits or strategy, but a matter of brute force and strength neither Sebastian nor Ciel possessed. Even with the power of the contract, Seiren's strength surpassed even the reapers.

He couldn't tell how long he'd been there when the pain in his chest and head started becoming noticeably unbearable, but by his guess it had only been about ten minutes. He still had twenty more minutes before he was allowed off the chair.  
Even if he did manage to keep himself together for that long, he wasn't sure he'd be able to move without passing out from the strain it would take to move even a single step.

He'd been in similar situations before, once when he'd been ill he'd suffered an asthma attack while chasing a criminal and had to send Sebastian ahead without him because he couldn't run anymore. Now was almost no different, but his smaller body and stature made it more difficult to handle the pain that came with breathing in his exhausted, ill state.

Ciel definitely regretted throwing such an unplanned tantrum in the arms of his kidnapper, and he hated his childish urges more and more as he felt the need to cry become increasingly difficult to ignore.

Ciel's arms wrapped around his stomach as a strangled gasp of pain forced him to clench his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. His chest was heaving and he couldn't hold back the gasps and coughs of his harsh and rapid breathing, his face becoming damp with sweat.

'I have to calm down...' He thought to himself. 

'I can't breathe...' 

'I'm going to pass out...'

Somehow he knew that his only chance was for him to call Seiren and pray that he'd come despite his earlier actions, but Ciel's throat was raw and felt like sandpaper, there was no way he could yell in his condition. Luckily Seiren was an Elemental, and if Sebastian could hear him whisper from another room, then Seiren was no different.

"Sei...ren..." He whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

He received no answer, not a single footstep sounded outside the bedroom.

"Seiren!" Ciel called again, his throat aching from the strain.

Nothing. Not a sound.

Ciel fought to control his frustration, knowing full well it would only hurt him even more. He took a deep, agonizing breath and tried again, and again, and again, blinking back tears of both pain and growing panic.

In a final effort to call the deranged man back, he decided to use the name Seiren had asked him to, that day in the garden.

He took one last gulp of air and yelled with the last of his rapidly decreasing strength.

_"Daddy!"_

He gave a choked cough and then he was slipping and falling from his seat, onto the floor of his nursery. His breathing had worsened and it took all his strength to stay conscious.

'Just a little longer...' He told himself.

'I can keep my eyes open for a little longer...'

_"CIEL?!"  
_  
He could hear shouts of his name now, and the thundering of footsteps, but they all sounded so far away...

"Ciel stay awake! Don't close your eyes!"

Ciel was planning to do just that, but he managed to barely keep his eyes open to slits, seeing the blurred images of Seiren and a frantic Sophie beside him. He felt himself being lifted into someone's arms and he knew instantly it was Seiren.

Though he tried his best to hold them open his eyes slid closed as Ciel tried to focus on breathing. He reached out and weakly gripped the lapels of his coat, showing them he was still conscious.

"It's alright now, daddy has you, just breathe, come on now breathe!"

Ciel could almost laugh at the suddenly slightly panicked voice of his kidnapper, his breath coming in gasps despite his attempts to suck in air.

"Your alright, your doing better just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. There, just like that."

Ciel followed the man's instructions and managed to keep himself from suffocating or collapsing, and soon he was able to open his eyes again and see the worried faces looking down at him.

"Daddy...?" Ciel mumbled, almost incoherent.

Seiren smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"Yes, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Ciel released Seiren's jacket and took a shaky inward breath, his head in less pain and his stomach no longer in knots.

"Tired..." Ciel moaned, a tiny fist coming up to rub at his eye.

"We know, just stay awake a little longer." Sophie comforted as Seiren stood and made to lay Ciel down on his bed.

Still having a bit of fight left in him, Ciel twisted and wrapped his arms around Seiren's neck, refusing to be put down.

"Don't be so stubborn." Seiren sighed, gently prying Ciel from him and covering him in blankets.

Ciel frowned unhappily but couldn't find the energy to argue, instead he pulled the covers closer around him and blinked the last of his tears away.

"Rest now, my adorable little boy." Sophie whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Ciel's hand reached out and Sophie's fingers entwined with his, assuring him that neither of them were leaving.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't going anywhere."

ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸŽ©ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''_"this is a line break"  
_

Seiren and Sophie stayed by Ciel's side the whole evening, watching Ciel's coughing and wheezing die down bit by bit until he was no longer having trouble breathing.

Ciel dove in and out of consciousness, every few hours waking up for a few minutes before falling asleep again.

He stayed this way the whole night through, sometimes waking up and crying for seemingly no reason, making Ciel frustrated at himself for doing so.

Seiren had convinced Sophie to go to bed before midnight struck, and since an elemental did not need sleep, he stayed with Ciel and made sure he went back to sleep every time he woke up.

.

The next morning Ciel wasn't feeling any better, but he was still excited nonetheless. It was Saturday, and Seiren had promised him a visit to Sebastian.  
Ciel was too nauseous to eat much breakfast, and Seiren was getting ready to call a doctor if he got any worse.

Ciel waited until noon to ask Seiren about Sebastian, when the two were alone in Ciel's bedroom.

"Daddy?"

Seiren looked up from his medical textbook and smiled at him, watching Ciel fumble into a sitting position.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"You promised me you'd take me downstairs today, do you remember?" Ciel said, his eyes pleading and hopeful.

Seiren's smile faded into a frown and he leaned forward, placing his hand on Ciel forehead.

"Yes, I remember." He replied. "But I'm not sure it would be a good idea to go down there in your condition, perhaps tomorrow-"

"But you promised!" Ciel interrupted. "I-I want to see him today!" 

**I know, I horrible place to stop. But don't worry! The next update will be tomorrow or the day after!**

**-Priscilla King**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Hi guys! I won't say much right now, but if you would kindly not skip the author's note at the end of the chapter, I would appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, its characters, or its plot. However I do own my characters, and my plot! :)

**Chapter 8-The Dungeon**

"But you promised!" Ciel interrupted. "I-I want to see him today!"

His head felt fuzzy but he hid it as best he could, muffling a few coughs into his elbow.

"Ciel you're ill." Seiren said finally. "Do you think Sebastian would be happy you came to see him despite your condition? Don't you think he'd feel guilty for possibly making you worse?"

Ciel felt tears gather in his eyes and he rubbed them away, his lower lip sticking out ever-so-slightly.

"But...I'm not going for his sake..."

Seiren went quiet for several moments before letting out a sigh of discontentment and going to Ciel's closet for a change of warmer clothes.

Ciel did his best to hide his growing fatigue and slid off the bed, letting Seiren dress him.  
He didn't argue when Seiren insisted on carrying him, and he stayed quiet as Seiren walked down the hall, his face emotionless. The repetitive design on the walls made Ciel's head spin and he put his head down on Seiren's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Seiren asked him as he made to open the dungeon entrance.  
Ciel nodded weakly and shivered as the rush of cold air from the dungeon raced up to meet them.  
Each creak of the steps down made Ciel's head hurt more, but he stayed strong, picking his head up as they approached the room Sebastian was kept in.

Seiren set Ciel down on the floor and unlocked the door, his hand hovering over the latch.

"Do not stay too long." Seiren instructed. "Call me when you're finished, I'll hear you."

Ciel nodded in agreement and Seiren pushed open the heavy iron door, light flooding into the hall.  
Ciel quickly shuffled into the small, cold, room and smiled at the slightly surprised face of his butler.

"Young master! Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded, his throat aching to much to speak.

"Did you come here alone?" Sebastian asked him, watching the door. Ciel shook his head.

"He knows I'm here." Ciel told him, walking to the small table and chair near the wall and looking at the objects on it.

There were countless dinner knives, obviously taken off Sebastian's person, and even the pocket watch given to him by Tanaka. Why Seiren had decided to keep them in the same room as the prisoner was obvious, he was completely confident Sebastian couldn't escape.

"Were you lonely by yourself?" Sebastian continued.

"I wasn't by myself, da-um-Seiren and his supposed wife never left me alone." Ciel answered, tracing the design on the watch with his finger. He'd never looked at carefully before, but now he could tell it was finely made. The Phantomhive emblem was carefully carved into the silver cover, and upon further inspection, you could see a vine-like pattern around the rim.

Ciel picked up the pocket watch and held it tightly in his tiny hand, his fingers running over the surface. He turned to Sebastian and saw him staring at him intently. Ciel sighed, waving his hand in consent. Sebastian then began the interrogation,

"Do you ever go outside?" He asked.

"Yes." Came Ciel's soft reply.

"Do you eat regularly?"

"Yes."

"Do they ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Are you sleeping through the night?"

Ciel remained quiet, thinking. He hadn't been sleeping through the night since he got ill, and the night before had been terrible, he'd been waking up constantly and crying out of pain and coughing so much he couldn't sleep.

"Young master?"

Ciel snapped back to reality and gave a small shrug in response, keeping his eyes on the table beside him. He knew Sebastian could tell. The dark circles under his eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Why did you come down here my lord?"

Ciel stiffened and coughed quietly into his fist, his body starting to shiver in the cold room despite his warm attire. He squeezed the watch in his hand, looking up into crimson eyes with confidence.

"I didn't do it for you, demon." Ciel replied simply.

"I thought not." Sebastian said softly, smirking. There was still some of his little master left. All was not lost.

Ciel moved away from the table and walked to Sebastian. Despite how embarrassed he would have been when he was his original age, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's stomach and buried his face in his uniform, breathing in the familiar tea smell of his uniform. Ciel bit his lip hard and forced tears back, knowing that it would not do him any good to cry right now.

"What's wrong? What happened, did they do something to you? Are you hurt?" Sebastian questioned. His eyes searched the tiny body hugging him for injuries, wondering if he had missed something. Ciel had seemed unharmed when he had come in, but his master had the tendency to hide illnesses and injuries from him.

He finally noticed Ciel's shivering and uneven breathing, and hearing a small cough escape his master's throat he understood now why Ciel was so quiet and sensitive.

"You're ill, aren't you young master?"

Ciel shook his head violently, refusing to admit it. But his head was pounding, and tears were starting to force their way past his defenses despite his best attempts at hiding it. He often got frustrated at being sick, even in his older form. And with his little body and emotions, it was harder to control his anger and frustration.

"You don't have to hide it from me, how long have you been ill?" Sebastian asked him, keeping his voice as soft as possible. He wasn't really a kid person, but for the sake of his master, he tried to be as nonthreatening as a demon could be.

"A-a f-few days..." Ciel stuttered, tears fleeting freely down his cheeks and soaking Sebastian's waistcoat. Inside he was cursing at himself. How could he be such a child? He'd seen countless and met death face-to-face, yet he was crying. In front of a servant no less.

"You're going to be fine, your the strong earl Phantomhive aren't you?" Sebastian encouraged.

Phantomhive? He hadn't heard that in a while. He was always 'Ciel Blackwood' whenever he was spoken to by Sophie or Seiren. It felt nostalgic and calming, to know he was still the earl of Phantomhive to anyone else who knew him, and not a sickly, crybaby of a child.

"Come now, don't cry young master. I can't help you like this." Sebastian tried his best to coax Ciel to calm down, but he was no expert on young children, and he'd only been with his little master for oh so long...

"Daddy..."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he stiffened, looking down.

"I want daddy..."

Sebastian felt relieved and horrified as he realized Ciel wasn't talking about him, but now he was more concerned than ever. Who _was_ he talking about? He knew Vincent Phantomhive was deceased in this form right? His memories had stayed intact despite the change...right? The only other person it could be was _that_ bastard.

"Your predecessor?" Sebastian asked hopefully. The chains around his wrists clanging with the slightest movement.

Ciel shook his head, stepping away from Sebastian and rubbing the tears from his face. His face was red from both crying and fever, and his eyes were half lidded and unfocused. Sebastian felt a sliver of worry pass through him but he ignored it, keeping cam was the best he could do at the moment.

"Seiren then? Does he force you to call him that?" Sebastian asked, nearly panicked. _His_ young master didn't act like this, he didn't cry for no reason, or call someone something so endearing without a single care.

"Daddy..." Ciel mumbled again, hearing the cell door open. He turned around, swaying slightly.

"Yes, Ciel?"

Sebastian's eyes turned to slits and glowed an angry red as Seiren stepped into the room and picked up the sniffling toddler, walking to Sebastian as the butler struggled with the chains.

"Say goodbye to Sebastian, my sweet son."

Sebastian growled and wished he could kill Seiren without traumatizing Ciel, but he couldn't reach them and he could barely move his arms and legs.

"Sleepy..." Ciel mumbled, laying his head on Seiren's shoulder.

"Young master he's not your father!" Sebastian told him, only for Ciel to start crying again.  
Ciel couldn't help it, he was frustrated beyond reasoning. He couldn't understand why he was so sensitive or why Seiren was so important to him, and he couldn't fathom why he wasn't listening to his butler despite all the times he'd helped him. Sebastian had never spanked him, he'd taken away his sweets and made him write lines, but he'd never laid a hand on Ciel, not even once.

Ciel realised with a start why he was so attached to Seiren. Sebastian never touched him. Sebastian had never ruffled his hair, never tucked him in, or said goodnight, or let him cry without scolding him, or make him feel wanted for any other reason than the contract. Ciel had been deprived of any kind of father figure for so long, he craved the feeling of being protected. Even to the point where he'd accept it from an enemy. He wiped his eyes free of tears and put a frown on his face.

"I...I don't want Sebastian to stay in this place. Let him go." Ciel said, finally finding his voice.

"But if I free him, he'll take you away from me."

"He's been my butler for three years now, he's useful." Ciel continued. "Please let him work for you, I don't want him locked up anymore."

Seiren couldn't resist the sad puppy-dog eyes Ciel flashed him. Those bloody orbs were hypnotizing! Seiren sighed unhappily and agitatedly released the butler from the wall.

"Don't try anything. I can and will kill you if you attempt to do anything that would take Ciel from me." Seiren warned, removing the last cuff on Sebastian's wrist.

"Sebastian, you will obey Seiren unless I say otherwise. That's an order." Ciel commanded.

"Yes my Lord."

ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''ðŸ''

Over the next few days Ciel saw very little of Sebastian, only catching sight of him while he trimmed the flowers in the garden as Ciel gazed out his window.

Ciel's condition had not changed, however his mood had gone from that of a feisty, powerful nobleman to a sick, sullen, and sulking child.

Sebastian was not allowed to speak to Ciel, but he could tell by the coughing coming from his bedroom that his illness had not run its course yet, and he feared that the stress of their situation was causing his master's health to deteriorate. And by the longing look Ciel had in his eyes every time their eyes met, he could tell he was trying his best to refrain from running to him and hugging him like before. Despite his proclamation of family love for Seiren.

ending nausea and coughing so often he couldn't rest properly. He felt most at ease when Sophie stayed with him, she often read to him which took his mind off his pain for a while.

However, at the present moment it was late in the evening and it was Seiren's job to stay with him, and he was always resilient and watchful, never taking his eyes off of the boy.

Ciel rolled over and hung his head over the bed, swallowing back bile for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. His face was coated in sheets of sweat and Seiren barely had enough time to snatch a bucket and push back Ciel's bangs before Ciel let loose all the liquids he'd been able to hold down until now into the bucket beneath him.

"Better?" Came Seiren's voice from Ciel's bedside.

Seiren watched Ciel bob his head once and collapse onto his pillows, exhausted. Seiren knew the boy wasn't sleeping through the night and it was all he could do to refrain from leaving the room and phoning the doctor. He really didn't like seeing Ciel ill.

Ciel had argued against a visit to any hospital and blatantly refused meeting a physician, and when Seiren had asked why, his eyes grew glassy and he didn't answer, leaving Seiren to assume he'd had bad experiences with previous medical assistance.

Seiren put a hand to Ciel's face and frowned at the heat radiating from him. He looked pale and miserable, not at all like the boy Seiren had taken in not too long ago. Ciel's tiny hand clutched at his stomach.

"Daddy...it hurts..."

Seiren was by his side in an instant, holding his tiny hand in his and whispering comforting words to the ill child. This was the newest symptom Ciel had developed, where at random times his stomach would cramp and he'd cry, not knowing what to do and frustrated beyond reason.

"It won't last long, just bear with it."

Ciel was grinding his teeth together in an effort to control his pained sounds, but he was too weak to hold himself together for long and he was soon a sobbing mess in Seiren's arms, the pain beginning to become too much for him to handle.

Seiren finally had enough and gathered Ciel blankets and all into his arms and carried him out into the hallway.

"Noooo! I don't want to go!" Ciel cried, realizing what was happening.

"Sebastian!" Seiren called.

The butler was in front of them in a heartbeat, and Seiren immediately ordered him to prepare a carriage for their departure, leaving the butler to his work and going to find Sophie. Meanwhile Ciel yelled and screamed and struggled against the arms that held him tightly, dreading the visit to what he assumed to be the family doctor.

"Sophie!" Seiren called, seeing his wife emerge from the front door with a bouquet of fresh flowers from the garden. Once she stopped Seiren and a screaming, crying Ciel, she dropped the bouquet without a second thought and raced to them, her heels clicking on the marble flooring.

"Ciel!" She exclaimed. "Seiren what's wrong? What happened?!"

"He's in pain and his fever has gotten worse." Settle said, pulling Ciel up to lay his head on his shoulder. "I have no other options."

Sophie nodded grimly and followed the duo to the waiting carriage, driven by a slightly worried Sebastian. He cracked the reins as soon as they were seated inside, and the manor grew smaller in the distance as they sped off into the evening sunset.

...

..

.

**OK, so that's one more chapter done with, we have about 2 more chapters I think, 3 if you want an epilogue. I don't have one written up, but if I get enough reviews asking for one, I might just do it.**

**On another note, I understand that I haven't updated as often as I should, and you have a right to be frustrated, but I just don't get as many reviews for this story as my other ones have in the past, and it's not very encouraging. If you have been following this story and enjoyed it very much, maybe even faved it, but haven't reviewed it, and get frustrated with the lack of uploads and review "Why aren't you updating?!" Or try to hide it in a complement like "OMG it's so good! Hurry up and update!" It isn't a very good method of getting me to update. I really only received 1 or 2 reviews last chapter.**

**DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS THAT NEEDS A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS TO UPDATE! But it does really help if you let me know that you enjoyed it, even just saying "cute!" is an encouragement to me. :D**

**Anyway! I know this was a long note, but I really wanted to make sure you guys understand. :) No hard feelings OK? **

**Next time: A new character, a terrifying revelation, and maybe a cliffhanger if I'm feeling evil...just kidding!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again! I'd like to thank the following people for their kind reviews last chapter:**

-James Birdsong-

**-DarkKitty44-**

**-Pokemonflower9379-**  
**You guys are awesome! ^3^**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**.**

**Chapter 9-Vulnerability**

.

Ciel's condition worsened while he cried and squirmed in Sophie's lap, his face streaked with tears of pain and growing fear. The carriage was being pulled as fast as possible, and Seiren had told Sebastian to keep the horses running until they reached the town.

"Ciel please tell me where you feel pain, I can't help you like this." Sophie said softly, trying to calm the ill child. Ciel felt the pent up frustration rising and the need to calm down was almost nonexistent. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"I won't go!" Came Ciel's reply.

Seiren was beginning to grow irritated as Ciel continued yelling and almost screaming over and over without rest. At this rate he would make himself ten times worse than before. Seiren knew Ciel had once dealt with asthma as a child, if he were to panic enough in this state, he'd surely have a relapse.

Seiren sighed and sat on the floor of the carriage, taking a distressed Ciel from Sophie's lap and laying him on his legs. It was a tight fit, but luckily Ciel was tiny enough to be comfortable. He stared teasingly at Ciel, as Sophie looking on in confusion.

"You're acting like a newborn babe, Ciel." Seiren teased, rubbing Ciel's chest. He needed to know where Ciel was hurting and do something about it, otherwise the boy would never stop crying, and with Ciel's weak lungs and respiratory system, he could easily pass out.

Ciel did not react to Seiren rubbing his chest, nor did he cease his sobbing when Seiren moved to his head. He did however react when Seiren prodded his stomach, writhing at the pressure and swallowing thickly. His stomach was extremely upset and the motion of the carriage was making him nauseous.

"It's your stomach that hurts then...very well." Seiren mumbled, thinking.

Seiren pulled Ciel up into a standing position and sat down on the cushioned seat, dragging Ciel to his lap. He forced Ciel to breathe evenly, keeping the chance of Ciel having an attack as low as possible.

The rest of the trip consisted of both Sophie and Seiren taking turns holding and comforting Ciel, who eventually calmed down and was no longer throwing a fit. Ciel was an exhausted mess once they reached the hospital, and though he tried fighting the two adults off, he was too tired to do anything but cry silently and allow himself to be carried into the large, newer looking building.

The couple was recognized right away by the receptionist and the family was led down a series of hallways to a closed off area and into a private room. The room looked almost like a simply designed bedroom save for the cabinets and counters that were lined with medicines and the crisp smell of sanitizing oil in the air.

Ciel did not protest as he was laid down on the bed and covered in a thin sheet, but his head was getting foggy and he didn't want Seiren to leave, so he grasped the man's hand and refused to let go.  
Ciel could tell he was worried, but Seiren kept smiling as Ciel laid still and silent in the bland room.

A few minutes later a doctor entered the room, apologizing for the late arrival and collecting some things from the cabinets before coming over.

The man looked plain enough, he appeared to be at least 30, with kind eyes and dark hair. What made Ciel unsettled though, was the orange coloring of his irises, almost the same color as Seiren's, but at least three shades darker. At first glance they would have appeared brown.

"Well, well," Said the man pleasantly. "So your the boy my brother keeps bragging about."

Brother?

Ciel looked between Seiren and the doctor and almost fell over. How could he not have noticed?!

"Ciel, allow me to introduce you to my elder brother, Roland. He is also an elemental." Seiren told him. "Roland, this is Ciel, my son."

Roland smiled and extended a hand, which Ciel hesitantly accepted.

"Pleased to meet you..." Ciel mumbled automatically. His head felt a bit better and he managed to  
speak without pausing or stuttering, which he was prone to do when he was ill.

"Now then, I understand you aren't feeling too well today. Would you let me do a quick examination of you?" Roland asked him.

Ciel felt the panicked feeling creep back up but he managed to nod and sit up, his weak arms barely supporting him.

"Please don't push yourself." Roland told him, taking hold of his shoulder and pushing him back down. "It'll only take a moment."

Ciel was confused but let himself be lowered onto the bed once again, watching closely as Roland took the sheet off of Ciel and held his hands over Ciel, his eyes flashing for only a quick, discreet moment.  
His hands then started to glow with a green light, and he lowered his hands over Ciel's chest, making Ciel tense up and squirm.

Seiren's hand gripped Ciel's in a silent act of comfort, which helped Ciel calm down enough for Roland to continue running his hands over his chest, stomach, head, and legs. He felt absolutely nothing, besides a soft, warm feeling from the man's hands, and when he finally pulled away, Ciel could only wonder just how powerful an elemental really was.

"There." Roland said finally, removing his hands and dimming the glow till it was no longer visible.

"He has a high fever, but luckily it is not dangerous. His stomach is also in a great deal of pain caused by cramps and has a bit of fluid in his lungs." Roland recited, now turning to Seiren. "Has he been vomiting?"

"Yes." Seiren answered, watching as Sophie moved closer to Ciel and talk to him softly.

Roland nodded and looked thoughtfully at Ciel, who looked slightly fearful and tired, his eyes red from his fever and tears as he listened to Sophie's voice.

"All signs point to a stomach virus, which, if not watched carefully, can become a bad case of influenza. I sensed a weakness in his lungs, if he is not watched carefully, under extreme circumstances he could have his previous disease relapse." Roland told Seiren and Sophie, who nodded sadly in unison.

"I highly suggest he stay here for the night, that way we can actively try to lower his fever and give him the necessary medications." He said, watching Ciel huff in disagreement and sit up. Despite his puffy eyes and cute, slightly chubby face, he still managed to scowl with authority.

"No. I'm not staying." He whined. "I don't want to, and you can't make me."

Seiren saw the amusement in Roland's eyes and grew more irritated, standing up and pushing Ciel back down onto the sheets. He had never been a patient man, and when Ciel acted up he was more than ready to use his authority. He stood tall over Ciel, his eyes shining.

"You are staying, no arguments." Seiren said, his eyes glittering angrily.

"No!" Ciel snapped in reply, his eyes just as challenging.

"Yes."

"I won't!"

"You will. Do not argue with me."

Ciel squirmed under the single hand that still held him down, his legs kicking in the air. He'd be halfway back to his mansion if Sebastian had been the one in front of him, but with an elemental who didn't take orders, he just seemed like a childish brat rather than a feared noble. He glared up at Seiren hotly, but he knew he had been defeated.

"I want Sebastian! I'm going home, with or without you! You can't make me stay!" The boy argued.

"My my, what a ball of pure energy." Roland remarked, chuckling. He pulled out a medication distributor and filled it with a sleep formula before coming to stand beside Ciel.

Ciel looked away from Seiren's stern face and saw Roland's sympathetic one as he all but shoved the squeezer into his mouth, pushing down on the top and causing liquid to flood into Ciel's mouth. Roland took the object away once it was emptied and clamped his hand over Ciel's mouth, his kind and reassuring smile never wavering.

"Come on Ciel, just one big gulp and it's gone." Sophie assured him, petting his hair as she did when Ciel was to take medicine at home.

Ciel fought to escape the hand that prevented him from spitting out the foul tasting liquid and glared at the doctor, his eyes full of hatred. His cheeks were red with indignation and embarrassment, but his eyes glared a thousand daggers at Roland.

"Don't look so scary, it's just something to help you sleep." Roland told him. Ciel finally gave in and swallowed the liquid in his mouth, shuddering at the taste.

"Well done." Seiren praised, covering Ciel with a heavier sheet and a blanket.

"Try to rest now Ciel, you did very well today." Said Roland, his eyes glowing along with Seiren's.

"But I don't want to sleep...I want to go home...I want...Sebastian..." Mumbled Ciel

Ciel fought the tug of unconsciousness as best he could, but it was futile with the medicine now inside him. He gave one final 'Sebastian...' and closed his eyes, falling sleep instantly.

**Yay another chapter done! We're getting to the finale now, if you want an epilogue, review or pm me! I'll need at least 5 people who want one before I actually start typing it up, so if you want it done before I end this, review please! we only have two more chapters left after all!**

**-Priscilla**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again! I won't say much because this chapter is really story evolving, (And the last one before the EPILOGUE I am currently working on) but I thought I'd get this out before the Christmas business sets in. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Black Butler.**

**Chapter 10-**

Ever since their visit to the hospital, Ciel had almost completely stopped fighting the orders of his kidnappers. He went to sleep when he was told, no longer escaped bed to see Sebastian, and almost never argued against taking medicine. He could feel his body getting better and better, but his mind was getting more and more tired. He no longer had any will to fight. He and Sebastian were hopelessly trapped with no possible way to escape.  
Ciel turned over in his luxurious bed for the hundredth time, his body aching to run outside and dispose of his growing, childish energy.

Neither Sophie nor Seiren were with him at the moment, he had been left alone quite a while ago. He knew he was supposed to be sleeping whenever he was left alone, but he just couldn't fall asleep or even stay still for more than a second. Sebastian was restricted to the back hallways and servants areas to avoid contact with Ciel, and when they did see eachother there was very little time to talk other than a quick greeting.

Ciel turned over again and kicked the blankets off his sweaty body, relishing in the cool afternoon air.  
He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked out the large window at the beautiful garden, with all its flowers in full bloom. He sighed and flopped into his back again, depressed at the fact that he was stuck inside on such a warm, clear day.

Suddenly Ciel heard a soft knock at the door and he scrambled to yank the blankets back over him before the door opened and revealed Seiren, carrying a large, blue and gold striped box.

"Hello Ciel," He said, sitting down beside him on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Much better." Ciel said, trying not to think about the honesty of his statement.

"That's good." He said, placing the box beside Ciel. "I brought you something, can you sit up?"

Ciel pushed himself up on his elbows again and fought into a sitting position, watching Seiren as he untied the big blue bow and lifted the lid on the box, pushing it towards Ciel. Ciel reached in and pulled out a big, white, stuffed bear. It had a big red bow tied around its neck and small round ears with soft pink velvet inside.

"Do you like it?" Asked Seiren, setting the box on the nightstand.

Ciel was tempted to say he was too old for a toddler's toy, but thought better of it and nodded as enthusiastically as he could. He laid it next to his rabbit on the pillows and slumped back, exhausted and weak. He didn't have the strength to do anything. Nothing he did made him feel any better.

"Ciel?" Came Seiren's voice. "Are you sleepy?"

The toddler nodded weakly, his head throbbing.

"You should rest then. This illness doesn't look like it's going anywhere."

Ciel cracked an eye open discreetly and grew suspicious at the mildly amused look on Seiren's face. He clearly believed Ciel was asleep. His eyes were ominous and his mouth was curved into a smirk. Ciel shut his eyes and suppressed a shudder. He had to find Sebastian, before it was too late. Something didn't seem right, it was almost as if he was feeling a sense of impending doom.

ðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ'ŽðŸ

The next day Ciel was released from the hospital with countless prescription medicine and a weak body. Dr. Roland had done everything possible to prevent the illness from spreading through his body, now it was just a matter of rest and recovery. However, Ciel was certain he was going to get anything BUT better. He'd come close to figuring out the murderer's plans, and he had no intentions of dying just yet.

At the current moment Ciel was sitting up in bed, holding his stuffed rabbit in one arm and the bear from Seiren in the other. He had a puzzle strewn across his lap and was attempting to finish it and hide it before Sophie came in to give him lunch. He had been watching Seiren as a eagle does its prey, and it was clear that, despite the home having anything but a happy, carefree atmosphere, he was happier than usual.

It was hidden, and very discreet, but Ciel's trained eyes could see it. Enough hidden smirks from Sebastian were enough to teach him when someone was planning something unpleasant, or at least thinking of it. Ciel's eyes continued to ponder on the events of the day, but at no time did he see Seiren do anything particularly malicious, or with some hidden intent. He had begun to think he had imagined yesterday's incident, that maybe the fever was getting to him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of wariness that came whenever 'daddy' entered the room.

Surprisingly, Ciel heard footsteps in the hall coming closer and closer, and he started to panic, frozen in anticipation and slight fear. It had to be Seiren coming to check in on him, otherwise no one would be coming around at this hour. With the worry from earlier slowly returning, he wiggled deep under the sheets, pretending to be anything other than deep in thought.

The door opened and sure enough, Seiren walked into the room with a content look on his face.  
He was carrying a small container in one hand, which didn't bother Ciel at all, what DID make him horrified, was the baby bottle in his other hand.

"Hello Ciel." Seiren said pleasantly, ignoring Ciel's confused and astonished glare. "Ignoring nap time are we?"

"What is that?" Ciel snapped. The smirk from earlier was back on Seiren's face, and any doubt about the feeling of wariness he'd been getting quickly vanished.

Seiren just smiled and sat beside Ciel on the bed, removing the top of the bottle of water and opening the container. Ciel watched in curiosity as he poured powder into the bottle and closed it, shaking it roughly afterwards.

"You expect me to drink that, don't you?" Ciel asked, though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"This is a special vitamin to help you fight the illness. My brother has prescribed it to a dozen other children and it always worked, so please do not make this difficult." Seiren explained.

Ciel shuddered and thought about what Seiren had said.

'A dozen other children'

Ciel frowned and turned his head to the side as the bottle came towards his mouth. He didn't trust Seiren any more than he trusted women talking in a circle at a party. Ciel was determined to avoid any potentially dangerous or life-threatening situations, and the decision to drink something offered by someone of suspicious nature was definitely a no-no.

"I'm not a baby! I won't drink from a bottle like an infant!" Ciel protested, shaking his head as the top of the bottle came to his mouth. His pride forbade him from putting up anything but a fight, even if he had to go down kicking and screaming.

Seiren gave an exasperated sigh and bent down, scooping him up with one arm and pulling him onto his lap.

"Ciel, open up." Seiren ordered. Ciel almost laughed at seeing that obnoxious smirk depart from the murderer's lips.

"No." Ciel snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Now, Ciel."

"No!"

Seiren pulled the child up till he was standing on the bed, causing a few puzzle pieces and toys to fall to the ground, neither of which noticed by either of them.

Seiren landed two hard swats to Ciel's backside and repositioned him on his lap. Ciel froze in the horror of being slapped like a toddler _again_and frowned, looking to the bottle in disgust. Ciel calmed down a bit and Seiren managed to slip the end of the bottle into Ciel's mouth, giving it a squeeze and letting the liquid fill Ciel's mouth before pulling it away for him to swallow.

As soon as the liquid hit Ciel's tongue he gagged and tried to spit the vitamin out, however Seiren kept a firm grip over his mouth and soon Ciel was forced to gulp it down. He gagged and coughed loudly as Seiren's hand came away from his mouth, and he couldn't resist the tears that glistened in his eyes.

"WHAT did you put in that?! It's the most SOUR thing I've ever tasted!" Ciel cried, rubbing his tongue over the sore roof of his mouth. If he had to compare it to anything it would be like the time he had tried to make lemonade for his ill mother and ended up putting only the lemons and nothing else to sweeten it in a cup. His mother had taken two polite sips full of involuntary spazzes and twitching before telling him his mistake, which embarrassed him the whole day.

"They are vitamins to help speed up the process of this sickness," Replied Seiren. "They are a bit sour but I know you can handle it."

Seiren pushed the bottle back into his mouth and Ciel was forced to swallow the tart substance as it filled his mouth with a sour taste.

Ciel drank slowly, gagging and occasionally letting a few tears fall in response to his stinging throat and mouth. Seiren made sure to leave plenty of time for Ciel to prepare for the next mouthful, however it did little to help Ciel grow accustomed to it. They continued at a slow pace, once or twice Seiren had to bribe or cojole Ciel onto finishing when he couldn't go on.

It stung the roof of his mouth and burned his taste buds, but he managed to finish the bottle with as little tears as were necessary. Ciel was tucked in again soon after he finished, he didn't feel any better, in fact he felt worse now that his mouth was stinging with the remnants of the sour flavor.

Seiren sat by his bed reading a book, and Ciel could do nothing but lay still, he had no energy at all anymore. The medicine he'd been given at the hospital had helped his fever go down, but in return it had zapped the energy right out of his system.

Somehow, Ciel knew that his time was running out. Quickly. The thought frightened him and angered him, but he didn't have the energy to act upon it. He knew he would only get infinitely worse, that no amount of rest and medicine could save him.

He was going to die. Sick, alone, and in pain. Ciel slowly shut his eyes and let the tears come, turning away from Seiren and allowing the hot, wet drops flow down his cheeks.

He wouldn't survive this. He we going to die. Sebastian couldn't save him this time.

Ciel's body went slack with exhaustion, but he couldn't sleep. He would never admit it, but it frightened him to think of what would happen should he die without finishing his contract with Sebastian. He had nothing to show for his life on earth.

He had failed.

Ciel's eyes started to slip closed and he tried to fight it, but his body wasn't moving. He was going numb.

"No..." Ciel managed to whisper. "No, please...not yet..."

Ciel's eyes overflowed with tears and he sobbed, feeling his eyelids start to close against his will. He was gently turned over and he looked up, staring at Seiren's face.

He was smiling, and his eyes were filled with a sadistic evil.

"Did you enjoy it Ciel?" Seiren asked him, his voice light and mocking. "It was only for a short time, but you got to experience a real family again, didn't you?"

Ciel lay helpless under Seiren's gaze, he could do nothing but struggle weakly. Struggle to keep his eyes open, to keep his life. He didn't want to die, he had to keep living!

"You were never meant to survive this Ciel. Sophie and I, we pitied you. That's why we killed those children. We needed to get your attention."

Ciel could feel his life slipping away, he couldn't even cry anymore.

It was over.

He failed.

He was going to die.

"Why?"

Seiren looked as surprised as Ciel felt to hear his own voice. Ciel took a shudder of a breath and tried again.

"W-why do you...have to...kill me...I..."

Seiren didn't answer, and Ciel let one last tear slip down his face.

He let his eyes slip closed, and he felt painfully lonely and scared in the darkness.

"I never...fulfilled my promise...I don't want to die yet...daddy, I lo-"

Seiren stared down at Ciel as his last breath left him. The elemental's eyes grew wide, and his mouth was hanging open. None of his victims had ever done something like this. They never kept their love for him and Sophie in the end. Seiren always killed them without mercy, and they had always hated him in return, until the last breath.

But Ciel hadn't.

Seiren gasped as something wet slid down his cheeks and his hand shot up, catching the droplet and halting its descent. He started at his moist fingertips, alarmed and suddenly saddened. He stared down at Ciel's pale, lifeless body. He wanted to vomit. He had done this, but he didn't feel a shred of satisfaction like before.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sophie ran in, followed by an enraged Sebastian.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sebastian caught him by surprise and kicked Seiren through the window, smashing the glass and causing Seiren to fall and barely manage to land on his feet.

"I'M GOING TO _END_ YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE!" Sebastian all but screamed. Seiren marveled at the skilled and rage-induced attacks Sebastian tried to hit him with. He clearly wasn't thinking straight, otherwise he would have landed at least one hit. However Sebastian almost seemed insane as he threw a punch at Seiren's head. He caught it easily and twisted Sebastian's arm behind his back, pressing Sebastian's back to his chest with his free hand. He looked down and noticed Sebastian's left hand was bleeding, his glove long discarded, the skin was horribly red and raw, bleeding in the exact shape of a pentacle.

Sebastian's chest heaved despite no need for air as he tried to release his arm from Seiren's hold, twisting and bending to get away. Seiren continued holding Sebastian tight, breathing deeply. It had always helped Ciel when he needed to calm down, his heartbeat had always been comforting to the child since it didn't slow or speed up like a human's.

Sebastian eventually did cease struggling and let himself be restrained, standing still and catching his breath. Every now and then twitching to test if Seiren's hold had faltered.

"Have you calmed down now?" Seiren asked, feeling Sebastian tense and continue struggling again.

"Let go you sorry excuse for an elemental!" Sebastian demanded. "I'll make you pay for killing my master!"

"I can still revive him." Seiren explained, tightening his hold on Sebastian as he struggled. "The poison has run its course and will no longer bother him, and your contract will be restored."

"I am not going to trust a liar!" Sebastian stated, pushing against Seiren's chest and trying to kick him.  
Seiren sighed and let go of Sebastian's chest, coming up and stabbing a demonic form of pressure point on his lower neck harshly. Sebastian gasped and fell into Seiren's arms, his body going numb.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked, horrified that he couldn't move. He didn't have pressure points as human's did, at least, not that he new of...

"You will regain your strength in a couple hours at most." Seiren explained quickly. "I need you to cooperate if you want to revive your master."

"You killed him, he loved you and you betrayed him. I'll never cooperate with you." Sebastian proclaimed, glaring up at Seiren's emotionless face.

Seiren sighed and stood up, dragging Sebastian along by his arm. He didn't have the time to argue, Ciel's time was running out! He could only be revived for a limited amount of time, he couldn't stand here and fight with an enraged juvenile demon.

Seiren jumped up and through the window he'd smashed, astonished to see Sophie sobbing over Ciel's body.

"You idiot!" Sophie screamed when she saw them. "You never wanted him as a son did you?!"

Seiren dropped Sebastian down in a chair and came to Ciel's bedside, watching Sophie sob and clutch the bedsheets with all her might.

"It was a mistake to kill him." Seiren said. "I'm going to revive him."

Sophie looked up at him and took a deep breath, nodding and pulling away from her son. She trusted Seiren to know more than she did about the supernatural. As soon as Ciel was returned, then she would deal with a suitable punishment for the Elemental.

"Hurry, he might have...already..." She whispered, clutching her hand to her chest.

Sebastian watched closely as Seiren picked up Ciel into his arms, the pale, lifeless body that had once been so full of life and determination. Seiren held Ciel with one arm and raised his hand over him with the other. He rested his hand over Ciel's heart and focused, putting everything he had into his hand.

He shocked Ciel once, and for a moment he thought he'd succeeded, but Ciel did not respond, and his heart had only jerked in response to his electric shock. He charged more energy and shocked him again, once, twice, and a third time before he laid Ciel down on the bed, his head hung in failure. He had wasted too much time, he couldn't harness enough of Ciel's lingering soul to revive what was left of it.

"He's already gone."

Sophie and Sebastian were both silent for several long, agonizing seconds, the weight of the tragedy heavy between the three people in the room. Sebastian's eyes glowed an evil, murderous red at the loss of his meal, and Sophie's eyes stared in unbelief at the carpet on which she stood. The silence hung in the air, and a stifling breeze blew through all of England, as if everyone who knew Ciel could sense something of the tragedy that had come to pass.

Elizabeth, who had been knitting beside her maid, dropped her needle and cocked her head to the side, as if listening to see if her fiancé was still breathing, as if by listening alone she could hear it.

Prince Soma and Agni, who were making a mess of the kitchen coming up with new recipes for curry, suddenly looked at each other with a troubled look neither of them could place.

Inspector Abberline and Sir Randall, who walked beside each other on the hunt for clues to the newest case, both halted as a rush of wind swept by them, seemingly from no where. Abberline frowned, and Randall's brow furrowed.

Undertaker too, while closing the coffin of his newest 'customer' dropped his amused smile and adopted a deep frown.

Sebastian's teeth clashed as the scent the soul he had cherished and crafted for three years start to vanish. He didn't think twice before yelling.

"How could earl _Ciel Phantomhive_ fall to something so insignificant as this?!" Sebastian ground out, almost tauntingly. "You were _so _confident you were going to finally crack the case of your parents death not even a month ago, respected and feared, you still have your whole life ahead of you to do so, so why are you gone now?!"

Sebastian was panting by the time he was finished, and his eyes closed dejectedly.

"Who's gone...?"

Seiren's head snapped up at the whisper and let out a sob of relief as he stared into Ciel's beautiful, royal blue eyes.

"Ciel...!" Sophie gasped, tears of joy and relief flowing down her cheeks.

Ciel looked weak and his eyes were dull, but he was alive. He had survived after all.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry." Seiren whispered, cradling Ciel's head in his lap. "I love you Ciel, we both love you."

Sebastian stared down at his hand, watching with excitement as the once bleeding wound fixed itself and the mark of the contact between the two was righted.

"Se...bastian?"

Seiren got up and pressed a finger into Sebastian's neck, releasing the pressure and allowing Sebastian to regain feeling.

Sebastian shot over to Ciel's side and spewed reassurances to him, making Ciel giggle softly.

Seiren smiled faintly, watching the two reunite. Ciel's laugh was the most beautiful sound he would ever hear, the sound of happiness, The sound of his beloved son. 

~TBC

**YAAAAAY!**

**I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me through everything!**

**See you soon!**

**-Priss**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello**** everyone! I just want to thank everyone for all the kind reviews, favorites and follows this story has received, and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. As promised, here is the one and only Reliving Childhood Epilogue! Hope you all enjoy this little drabble of the after-events of my story. I hope you were all satisfied with the ending as well. I made this extra long for you too, so I hope you are happy with it. ^.^**

**BTW: If you're curious about my next story project, read the author's note at the end :).**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the respective Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler characters. I do however, own Seiren, Sophie, and any other OCs :).**

**Without further delay, I bring to you, The Reliving Childhood EPILOGUE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Reliving Chilhood: Epilogue**

Over a month has passed since Ciel and Sebastian's adventure in the Blackwood household, and two weeks since the pair had moved back to the Phantomhive Manor. Now in mid December, the effects of the potion that had turned Ciel young had long since worn off, leaving Ciel in his normal, yet short teenage body. Since then, Ciel had been busy reporting to the queen, and dealing with the official documents and assurances that the supposed 'child murderer' was taken care of.

Meanwhile, Seiren had begrudgingly agreed to let Ciel and Sebastian leave Blackwood, on one condition: That Sophie and Seiren accompany him. Seiren and Sophie had been introduced to the queen as servants of the child murderer whom Ciel had supposedly 'taken care of' and the queen had, in turn, agreed that Ciel take them into his household. However, the queen had also picked up on the relationship between the two, and in turn had ordered Seiren be Ciel's official benefactor and/or guardian, in any sense of the word.

Ciel had mock argued of course, having a reputation of a hard attitude to uphold, and respectfully attempted to sway the queen's decision. However, once he had finally backed down, he couldn't hide a smirk in his 'guardian's' direction, who in turn hid a sigh at the teenager's practically suffocating amounts of pride.

Sophie had found her place in the manor as Ciel's tutor, relieving Sebastian from the 'small' burden of teaching a stubborn Ciel, and with her copious amounts of knowledge from living with an eternal being for years, it was easy to explain things in an understandable manner. Not to mention she had a knack for making even the most dull subjects sound interesting.

The servants had been curious at first, even going so far as to secretly call Seiren the 'creepier and scarier Sebastian' when ever he passed by. Seiren had enjoyed their fear immensely of course, and took great humor in frightening Meirin, who was notorious for screaming like a banshee at anything remotely frightening. Leaving Sebastian in the annoying position of cleaning up innumerable amounts of plates and fine china. As if he didn't have enough of them to clean up daily despite Seiren's antics.

Everything had-for the most part-been quiet in the manor, Ciel had been given 'leave' for his honorable work for her majesty, and had decided to simply rest at home and not risk any mishaps by traveling anywhere, seeing as trouble seemed to follow the dark duo wherever they went.

At the current moment in time, we find Ciel in the Phantomhive manor's kitchen. It was something he would normally never do, but given the current circumstances of not having any work, or paperwork that he needed to work on immediately, or any schoolwork to finish, he had come down to watch Sebastian do whatever it was that he did at this time everyday...

In other words, he was completely and utterly bored.

"Isn't there anything more stimulating you can do, my lord?" Said the black-clad butler as he removed his jacket and replaced it with an apron. "It can't be the least bit interesting to watch me cook your dinner."

Ciel rolled his eyes as the butler tied the strings on his apron especially tight and tried to think of something else he could be doing, but nothing had come to mind five minutes ago, and nothing was coming to mind at the moment either. Seiren and Sophie had gone out into town on some sort of 'secret outing', and although Ciel was completely sure it had something to do with his upcoming birthday tomorrow, he'd decided to stay quiet and simply let them leave. Ciel looked around the room again and sighed at the memory, dreading the mandatory visit from Elizabeth and the bone-crushing hug that was sure to come with her.

"If I had anything better to do, isn't it obvious I would be elsewhere?" Ciel snapped, answering Sebastian's question.

Sebastian simply smirked knowingly and turned to gather the necessary ingredients to create the child's meal. It was painfully obvious to anyone near that his young master was brooding about his upcoming birthday, and Seiren and Sophie's excitement was only adding to it. The demon, on the other hand, was simply amused to see Ciel agitated, knowing it would only last for a few days. His smirk widening as he grabbed a few extra ingredients and set them down, he turned back to his obviously bored master and gestured to the ingredients.

"If you're completely set on staying here, why don't you help me make your dessert?" He asked, almost chuckling as Ciel's eyes instantly lit up at the thought of anything remotely sugary, and pretended to nod in a bored fashion.

Sebastian then helped Ciel into an apron and handed him a bowl, pouring pure cocoa powder into it. Ciel watched in carefully hidden intrest as Sebastian poured and scooped various things including eggs, flour and sugar into his bowl and handed him a wooden spoon, giving him silent permission to begin stirring.

"What are you making with this anyway?" Ciel wondered, half to himself.

"Hm, with all your experience eating it, I would have thought you would know, seeing what ingredients I put into it." Sebastian teased, his eyes never leaving the yet to be cooked goose in his hands as he set it down on a board to begin preparing it.

"It's my job to _eat _the food you make, not to judge it and take it apart like a food critic." Ciel retorted, switching the spoon to his other hand when it began to grow tired.

Sebastian merely chuckled and set a small, round glass tray in front of Ciel, gesturing for Ciel to pour the contents of the bowl into it. Surprised by Ciel's obliviousness to the now obvious dessert in progress, Sebastian rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and put a had on his hip as the little master poured away.

"If you still haven't noticed, that's chocolate cake batter you just stirred up, young master." He said flippantly as he took the now-full tray of batter and inserted it into the already heated oven.

Ciel sat down on a stool and watched as the oven's hot waves skimmed over the newly made batter in silent excitement, ideas popping into his head of how he wanted Sebastian to decorate it, and how much he would enjoy devouring it. Consequently, he began thinking about how Seiren and Sophie were most likely going to be heading to a bakery and picking out cakes for him. His mood took a drastic turn in the other direction, and a frown smeared his pale face.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the daydreaming teenager and let a frown grace his lips as well. He was amused when his master was agitated, since he was not known for his ample amount of patience, but when he happened to get extremely depressed, he tended to be nothing but moody, and not the least bit fun to watch. Sebastian turned around and sighed softly, mentally preparing himself for the mess and mayhem that would ensue with his next question.

"Master, would you like to decorate the cake yourself?"

* * *

"Isn't this one simply gorgeous Seiren?"

The elemental creature looked up at hearing his name and walked over to where his wife stood, gesturing to large cake the baker had brought out to her. The two had been all over London since early in the morning so Sophie could find 'just the right cake' and naturally, Seiren was required to accompany her, despite his discontentment with being outdoors in the sun with hundreds of people crowding the streets...

"Isn't that a bit too girly for Ciel, love?" Seiren said, gesturing to the ribbons and bows adorning the rather massive cake.

It was a four tier chocolate cake, with light blue/grey frosting and grey lines striped downwards across the four levels. The top had a small, gold crown decorating it and, there were three dark blue bows on each tier, placed delicately around the cake with long, sculpted, thin tails.

"Look at it Seiren, its so adorable," Sophie said, her voice light in happiness. "Ciel doesn't care much for how it looks either way, its chocolate, so it should satisfy him despite how it looks."

Seiren smiled at the gold crown atop the sugary, cavity-inducing sweet and nodded, handing the necessary funds to his wife before leaving to retrieve Tanaka from the carriage to assist him in carrying the large cake. Sophie spoke nonstop about her plans for the following day, some of which even Seiren had thought were too grand and imposing for Ciel to appreciate. He was sure a marching band would only give their charge a headache, and a bad mood.

"Ciel is so young, yet nothing I can think of that a child his age would like would ever interest him." Sophie said, sighing in defeat. Seiren reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers, smiling encouragingly.

"Ciel is different, we knew that from the start." Said Seiren. "But that does not mean he doesn't like childish things, it just means he hides it better than most adolescents."

Sophie smiled warmly in return and turned to the small window, realizing they had reached the mansion already. She and her husband assisted each other in carrying the cake while Tanaka put the horses away and made their way inside and to the kitchen. What they did not expect however, was to hear Ciel's voice coming from inside.

Seiren and Sophie made quick work of hiding the cake in a secure place to be moved later and stepped inside, their eyes widening at the sight before them.

"Young master, please be careful with that!" Sebastian's voice rang out, just as he grabbed the sculpting knife which Ciel had been haphazardly waving around as he placed edible beads around his frosting covered, sweets coated, sugar coma-inducing cake.

"Oh dear." Seiren said, his voice laced with amusement. Sophie had jumped forward as well and snatched the bag of beads from the table, her motherly instincts kicking into high gear.

Meanwhile Ciel simply leaned onto his elbows on the table and finished using the beads in his hand silently, his eyes scanning over his work with complete satisfaction.

"Please tell me that's not what you've been doing all afternoon." Sophie pleaded, though her mouth was turned slightly upwards with mirth.

"I had nothing better to do." Ciel shrugged, standing up and pulling his apron off.

He had gotten the entire table almost completely covered in toppings, frosting and multiple bags of edible decorations. After a bit of searching he had found every single type of frosting and topping and while Sebastian's back was turned he stuck them into the cake, covering them with frosting afterwards.

"Well now that you've made a significant mess for Sebastian to clean up," Sophie sighed, stepping forward and using a handkerchief to swipe at Ciel's face. "I think its best that you go take a bath now. Your covered in sugar!"

Ciel moved his face away in annoyance and grumbled out a 'fine.' before leaving the room to find Meyrin to draw his bath. As soon as he was well away from the kitchen, Seiren and Sebastian were able to successfully store Ciel's birthday cake in a secure place for the following evening, and Sebastian was able to clean up the mess created by his sugar-obsessed master in under an hour.

As Sophie and Sebastian got to work planning the next days events, Seiren headed upstairs to find Ciel. He looked in the boy's bedroom, finding it empty, and proceeded to go to his study. Again, he was faced with an empty room. Now slightly worried, Seiren began looking around in any place he thought Ciel could be, the classroom, the garden, the library...

It was while he was walking silently through a corridor however, that he heard an almost soundless hiccup from a room up ahead. He quickly approached the door, not recognizing the room or its purpose, and listened intently. Again, he heard a swift and heavy outtake of breath.

Opening the door quietly, he spotted his self-proclaimed son, sitting curled up in a window seat, his head buried in his knees. Seiren heard him sob quietly and there was no mistaking the heartbreaking sound he had heard had been his child's crying.

Wordlessly, Seiren sat beside Ciel and put a hand through his hair. Ciel's head shot up at the unexpected touch, tears falling soundlessly down his face as he locked eyes with his former oppressor.

Seiren opened his arms and Ciel couldn't help but jump into them, his sobs increasing in volume. Seiren wrapped his arms around the boy's tiny frame and looked down at him sadly as Ciel clung to his suit coat like a lifeline. Ciel had always become sad and depressed this time of year, and although he did his best to hide it, he had not expected to cry like he was at the moment, he hadn't cried since before his horrible imprisonment on his birthday all those years ago.

It took several long minutes for Ciel to calm down enough to pull away from Seiren and wipe at his eyes, desperately trying to rid himself of any evidence of his breakdown. Seiren watched in carefully hidden sadness as Ciel rubbed at his face, and thinking quickly, he snatched Ciel's wrists and pulled them away, holding them gently in his own.

"I-I...you weren't s-supposed to...find m-me..." Ciel stuttered. "I don't usually..."

"They'd be proud of you, Ciel." Seiren whispered, his eyes serious. Ciel's eyes filled once again with tears and he looked down, his hair covering his face in what Seiren could only assume was shame.

"H-How could they?" Ciel cried. "I haven't avenged them, I haven't even gotten revenge for myself, I can't do what my father could...I couldn't kill madam red..."

Seiren pulled Ciel close to his side and gently ran his hands through Ciel's hair. He knew Ciel still kept plenty of things to himself, though the two were getting better at communication, and Ciel had openly confessed to murder at the queen's request, but to what extent Seiren had never asked. Though now he wished he had.

"You are all the revenge they need, Ciel." Seiren said seriously. "You are living proof that they were not killed for nothing, your survival and success is a mockery to anyone who ever opposed your father, that is something he could never do."

Ciel stayed quiet, though he felt immensely better about facing the next day, he wasn't content enough to leave his new father's side. He rested his head on Seiren's shoulder and sighed a content look overcoming his features.

"You do know that it's also your birthday tomorrow correct?" Seiren said in an amused tone. Ciel rolled his eyes and groaned, the foreboding name associated with the day slipping out of his mouth like a forbidden curse:

"Lizzie."

* * *

"Oh you're simply _ADORABLE!_"

Ciel's world tilted as he was spun around faster than a missile could speed through the air, and as soon as it started it was over, and instead a crushing squeeze was replacing his dizziness.

Since early in the morning Ciel had been out and about away from the manor with his butler, who was tasked with 'distracting' Ciel until all the guests had arrived and everything had been set up for Ciel's birthday ball.

As soon as he'd been asked to 'survey his factories progress' however, he'd immediately known what the butler's _true_ intentions were, and although he went along with it despite this, he was still heavily annoyed by the whole concept of having a party at his mansion.

Now however, he simply wanted desperately for Sebastian to take his soul.

"E-Elizabeth, what a surprise..." Ciel gasped, his breath coming out in pathetic wheezes.

"It is your birthday after all! How could I ever think of leaving you all alone on the glorious day when you were brought into this world!?" Elizabeth's squeaked out, and Ciel was sure if there had been any glass in the room it would have exploded already.

"Indeed, and how could I let my dear sister come unaccompanied by her older brother?"

Ciel glanced to the side in surprise. "Edward, I wasn't aware you were coming." Ciel said.

Elizabeth's brother looked offended as he wrenched Lizzie's arms away from Ciel in a protective manner. Though a good brother he was indeed, he tended to be extremely over-protective of his sister, and saw Ciel as a monster waiting to steal his sister's innocence and light.

"I will always come to save my sister from you!"

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He jolted suddenly when he felt a hand fall on his head and looked up at the familiar touch of his Chinese business partner-and sketchy woman companion.

"Evening earl, special day for you isn't it?" Said Lau, with Ranmao nodding on his arm.

"I...suppose so."

Ciel watched in silent annoyance at the steadily growing amount of people in the ballroom, his eyes staying glued to his adoptive father's back as he greeted the guests in his stead. Ciel was still unhinged as of yesterday, the memories of the burning flames engulfing all sense, the yells of his parents and the voices of his kidnappers... They were so fresh in his mind he was beyond crying in grief. All he wanted was to go back to his room and simply exist for a while, with no responsibilities such as birthday parties to deal with.

An arm enclosing around his small shoulders brought him back down to earth and he let his frown lighten as the worried face of his mother came into view. She brushed back a stray lock of his hair and have him an encouraging smile, her eyes bright with what Ciel could only describe as pure love.

"If you really don't feel up to this, you'll tell me won't you darling?" She said, her voice soft and sweet.

"I'm fine, really." Ciel said, though his eyes were evidently full of fatigue and lingering depression. Sophie sneaked a kiss to his cheek, making Ciel's face become red, and pushed him toward the waiting crowd.

After a grand total of 4 hours full of greeting and chatting with the guests, sorting through gifts, (throwing out Lau's gift of cigars and Chinese dresses for Ciel...) And eating in the grand dining hall, Ciel was officially exhausted. Even as a child he had hated parties and now he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the night away.

"I hope you're enjoying your party Ciel." Said Seiren, joining Ciel's side for the first time that night. "You aren't getting tired are you? That would be such a childish thing, and you're eleven already!"

Ciel glared half heartedly in Seiren's direction as he processed the teasing tone in the man's voice, his eye sharp and embarrassed as he scowled at him.

"Of course I'm not tired," Ciel said quickly in defense. "And for the record, I'm fourteen, not eleven."

Seiren merely chuckled and beckoned Sophie to join them from across the room, waiting patiently for her to arrive before tapping a spoon to his wine glass and quieting the crowd.

"I believe it's time for the most important part of this event." Seiren said, smiling pleasantly. "If you all would join me on celebrating the birthday of my newly adopted son, we'll bring out the cake now."

Ciel reddened at the applause that came from the impromptu announcement of his 'adoption' and stared like a deer in the headlights as someone began singing 'Happy Birthday' and the occupants of the hall began to join in.

At this time Sebastian and Bardroy had made their way from the kitchen to the hall carrying the massive cake, Meyrin and Finny taking the task of opening the doors and then clearing a space at the head of the table, directly in front of Ciel.

Ciel resisted the urge to drool at the sight of the sugary mountain of confectionary and stood just a tad bit straighter in anticipation. Sophie pressed her fingertips to her lips as she tried to contain her laughter at Ciel's reaction, and Seiren gave Ciel a thumbs-up as Sebastian cut the first piece, a rather large one, and handed it to him.

As everyone was served and seated Seiren knelt beside Ciel and turned his chair towards him, his demonic strength finding no hindrance. He smiled up at Ciel's curious and already crumb-littered face and pulled a small now m box from his pocket.

"I didn't think you'd be very much impressed with a large and boastful gift," Seiren said, smiling as Sophie joined him at his side. "But since you agreed willingly to accept us even with all of our past mistakes and evil actions, it's only fair to give you this much."

Ciel accepted the gift and peeled off the lid unceremoniously. What he saw was a gold ring, not unlike his own blue and silver one, but with an orange tinted stone and vine like engravings along sides, with the jewel cut into a perfect rectangle.

Ciel thought briefly that he has seen it somewhere before, and glanced up, seeing that Seiren and Sophie were wearing slightly different versions of it on their ring fingers. Ciel brought up the ring to the light and watched the stone shine in all its brilliant glory.

"We are not asking you to throw away the Phantomhive legacy," Said Sophie, taking the ring and slipping it into Ciel's right pointer finger, beside his Phantomhive family ring. "However if you like, you could share ours as well."

Ciel took barely a moment to ponder the offer before he lunged forward and grabbed the two roughly in a hug, his eye shut tight lest he cry in genuine happiness. Sophie and Seiren both engulfed Ciel in their arms as well, their eyes meeting in a single, perfect, happy moment of love and contentment. A moment that would follow then for years to come.

~Fin

**Well what do you know, I actually finished a story!**

**I sincerely hope this satisfied you guys who were hungry for more of this, and as of right now this story is officially complete. However whether or not a sequel is made is up to the demand for it and my other projects in progress.**

**IF YOU'RE HERE TO FIND OUT WHAT I'M UP TO NEXT, that will be a whole other series, and it won't be a Black Butler fic unfortunately. I will finish up my other kuroshitsuji fics but I won't be starting another series until I finish those. **

**NEXT SERIES:Will be a Danny Phantom fanfic (If you're a fan say Going Ghost in your review ;)!) It will be similar to this one, since I'm only good for writing angst X/ and will be between Danny and Vlad. If you are interested in reading it, let me know! And if you have no idea what Danny Phantom is all about I implore you to check it out, you might be all up to date by the time we meet again ;) but until then, **

**Bye bye for now!**

**-Priscilla King**


End file.
